Cuando el pasado regresa
by AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia
Summary: Después de un año como jefe, Hiccup tiene que lidiar todos los días con problemas sin importancia en Berk. Hasta que un día su pueblo es amenazado por un enemigo del pasado, además de que su amor de infancia vuelve a remover sentimientos que él nunca había vuelto a sentir. Crossover/Frozen HICCELSA
1. Capítulo 1

**_Es mi primer crossover, sé que a muchos no les gusta Hiccelsa, adoro Jelsa pero últimamente me ha llamado la atención HiccupxElsa. La historia empieza un año después de la segunda película de HTTYD, así que los que no la han visto y no quieren ser spoileados pues mis más sinceras disculpas, claro no les contare TODA la película pero si habrá uno que otro flashback. Es decir, Hiccup y compañía tienen entre 21 y 22 años (incluyendo a Anna y uno que otro OC) y Elsa tiene 24 (3 años después de Frozen). Espero que les guste, abrazos._**

**«Capítulo 1. Y todo por una reina y una carta»**

**_Hiccup's Pov_**

Un año, ¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar? Podría decir que mi primer año como jefe había sido favorable para el levantamiento de Berk, pero estaría mintiendo, no sé cómo papá podía con tanta responsabilidad. Los primeros días fueron de gran trabajo, pasaba todo el tiempo dibujando planos para la reconstrucción de la mayor parte de Berk, pero había un problema mayor, mejor dicho hay un GRAN PROBLEMA. El santuario de los dragones, donde mi madre vivía junto al Alpha, Cloudjumper y otras nuevas especies que no conocía de dragones, sigue en construcción.

No tengo tiempo libre, solo voy de un lado al otro todo el tiempo. Problemas en Berk, que generalmente son pérdida de tiempo, por ejemplo, pleitos entre vikingos por qué uno miro feo al otro, el dragón de tal se metió a la casa de tal y se comió su cena.

La ventaja es, bueno a medias, es que los chicos me están ayudando.

Astrid y Patapez dirigen la construcción del nuevo Santuario, va marchando a paso lento ya que, primero son demasiados dragones y segundo creo que a Ruffnut y Tuffnut han puesto los ojos en un nuevo objetivo, como destruir en menor tiempo sin ser vistos. Así que mejor deje a los gemelos a cargo del correo, con mi madre como supervisora claro. Llegan cartas de otras tribus vikingas pidiendo alianzas o redes de comercio, el cual va viento en popa pues la lana y el hierro en Berk son de los mejores, modestia aparte.

Patán ayuda, aunque en muchas ocasiones perjudica más que beneficiar, en la carga y descarga de materiales, comida y todo lo relacionado con el comercio que tenemos con los reinos de Corona, Dunbroch, entre otros reinos de raros e innombrables para mí o para cualquier otro vikingo con capacidad de habla y de razonamiento.

Mi madre ha sido de gran ayuda, en la construcción, en las alianzas, redes en todo. No sé qué haría sin ella, además de apoyarme en mis decisiones sobre Berk, me ha enseñado, como me lo había prometido en aquel reencuentro después de 20 años de ausencia, todo lo que sabe sobre dragones. Uno de los secretos que no sabía era las funciones curativas de saliva de dragón, el calor que expiden los cuerpos de algunos dragones que ayudan para mantener caliente a algún vikingo cuando se le ocurre enterrase vivo en el hielo, entre otras cosas.

Yo que creía que todo iba a ser fácil pero no, la vida de un jefe no es como lo pintan y menos si a quienes tienes a tu cargo son: Vikingos y dragones.

**_Valka's POV_**

Nunca pensé que al regresar a Berk las cosas iban a ser diferentes a como yo recordaba. Antes mataban dragones, ahora conviven con ellos, no como amo y mascota sino como familia. Cloudjumper hizo buenos amigos además de una estrecha amistad con Toothless, parecen madre e hijo, siempre cuidando de él.

Extraño a Estoico pero sé que los dioses me quieren dar esta oportunidad de cuidar de mi hijo, él lo cuido un parte primordial de su crecimiento ahora me toca a mí enseñarle lo que le falta. A partir de mañana se hará un conmemoración, bueno una pequeña fiesta en su honor, carrera de dragones, bailes, pruebas de resistencia entre muchas cosas más. Invitamos a algunos de nuestros aliados, que por cierto debería ir a ver si ya contestaron.

He aprendido algo este último año, nunca dejes a cargo el "Correo Terrible Terror" a los gemelos Thorston y mucho menos si tienen un Cremallerus como dragón.

**_Narrador_**

Valka comprendía a su hijo cuando éste le decía que los gemelos eran un dolor de muelas, todos los días que iba al "Correo Terrible Terror" pasaba algo. O Barf y Belch prendían fuego a la mayor parte de los paquetes y cartas, no era culpa de ellos ya que trataban de separar a los gemelos que se golpeaban de la nada o discutían sobre quién abria más cartas o paquetes. Y hoy no era la excepción.

—Chicos —respiró hondo mientras los gemelos se levantaban del suelo— ¿Ahora qué hicieron?

—Nosotros nada, fueron ellos —dijeron al mismo tiempo señalando al Cremallerus que miraba con inocencia.

—Olvídenlo —suspiro— ¿Ha llegado alguna carta para lo de esta semana?

—Varias pero este tonto dejo que Barf y Belch se las comieran —respondió Rufftnut dándole un puñetazo a su hermano—, solo salve las respuestas de lo de mañana.

—Pero si eso es lo que cabo de preguntar —susurro Valka divertida—. Veamos entonces.

Rufftnut le entrego las cartas a medio babear por el dragón. Valka se sentó frente a la mesa donde ponían los paquetes recibidos para así poder leer. Todos se excusaban de no poder asistir por varias razones, iba a dejar de leer todas pensando que iban a decir lo mismo hasta que una carta totalmente babeada le llamo la atención y más por el sello. El papel era fino, blanco y el sello parecía estar hecho de hielo. Lo abrió con cuidado, a pesar de estar babeado era legible. Leyó el contenido, era de una caligrafía hermosa y dedujo que no había sido escrita por el escribano del o la monarca quien la enviaba sino exactamente el o la monarca, pues la firma no era legible.

—Bueno chicos al parecer solo uno de los veinte invitados vendrá, si pudiera leer de donde viene —dijo para sí tratando de leer el remitente.

—Viene de Arendelle —dijo Tuffnut sonriendo—. Han enviado correspondencia desde hace un mes y siempre traen ese sello.

—Pero si a ustedes no les gusta leer, porque no recuerdo que me las hayan entregado —Valka estaba sorprendida, ellos nunca leían la correspondencia siempre se la entregaban a ella o a Hiccup.

—¿Leer? Que asco claro que no la hemos leído, lo que pasa es que —Ruff se quedó callada, había metido la pata.

—¿Qué pasó con esa correspondencia?

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, salieron corriendo pero sin esperárselo Cloudjumper les bloqueaba la salida. Después de unas miradas de desaprobación por parte de Valka Tuffnut prefirió decir la verdad. A Barf y Belch les encantaba ese tipo de hoja, su sabor para ser exactos así que se los daban de alimento.

—¿Por qué no iban por pescados? En vez de darles esas cartas de comida —grito desesperada.

—Está muy lejos el deposito duh —se excusó Ruff.

—Tienen un dragón podían ir volando y regresar sin problemas.

—Eso no lo habíamos pensado —dijo Tuff rascándose la cabeza.

—Esto no está sucediendo —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Saben lo que significa esto? —los gemelos se miraron desconcertados—. Si no se le contesta a un rey podemos ser considerados hostiles o incivilizados…

—¿Incinerados? —preguntaron extasiados—. Nos gusta.

—Incivilizados, por Thor —los tomo a cada uno de un hombro—. Podemos llegar a una guerra y eso no lo queremos ¿Verdad?

Los dos dijeron que no moviendo las cabezas.

—Una cosa más… es reina no rey y la apodan la "Reina de las nieves" o era hielo—dijo no muy convencido Tuff.

—¿Reina? ¿Arendelle? ¿Nieve?—después del alboroto recordó que debía preocuparse de dónde provenía la carta— ¿Arendelle?

—Sí, Arendelle esta como a una semana de aquí —Valka no le prestó atención a lo que decía Ruffnut.

Se quedó pensando en el nombre del reino. ¿Arendelle? Sabía que en lo más recóndito de su memoria guardaba algo relacionado con ese nombre.

—Dicen que te puede congelar si ella lo desea —escucho a los lejos a Tuffnut.

Hielo, nieve, Arendelle….

—¡Adgar e Idun! ¿Cómo pude haberlos olvidado —grito de alegría— ¿Pero cómo está eso de reina? ¿Qué paso con el rey?

—La reina se llama Elsa, creo que fue coronada hace unos tres años según el mercader Johann sus padres murieron en el mar cuando ella tenía dieciocho —Ruff miraba con curiosidad a Valka— ¿Los conocía?

—Sí, y conocí a la pequeña Elsa y a la bebe Anna —recordó lo que le había dicho Ruff—. Pobres niñas »perder a sus padres de esa forma —dijo con tristeza.

Después de unos segundos perdida en sus recuerdos comenzó a buscar la fecha enviada de la carta.

—Hace una semana —susurro—. Tuffnut, Ruffnut vayan a buscar a Hiccup y díganle que, no mejor denle esto —escribió una nota rápidamente—, está en el santuario, vamos vuelen.

Los gemelos se quedaron atónitos por la rapidez y alegría en el habla de Valka y fueron empujados a la salida por está misma. ¿A qué venia tanta sorpresa, alegría y rapidez? Y todo por una carta y una reina.

**««««»»»»**

**_Espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews se aceptan regaños, sugerencias y gracias por leer._**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	2. Tengo mis razones

_**Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les guste, porque a mí nunca me gusta lo que escribo pero lo más extraño que cuando alguien lo lee le gusta. Bueno ya que comience el capítulo.**_

_**Y antes que nada: no soy dueña de HTTYD ni de Frozen u.u que mal.**_

**«Capítulo 2. Tengo mis razones»**

_**Una semana antes en Arendelle.**_

_**Elsa's POV**_

—Me encantaría ser Reina, para poder usar vestidos hermosos, joyas, ser amada por mi pueblo, tener poder, que me atiendan y vivir en un castillo —me decía una niña que por los gritos de su madre se lama Enya.

—Pequeña no todo es lo que parece —le sonreí—. Además de todo eso tengo responsabilidades, como —me quede pensando—, hacer alianzas con otros reinos.

—Haz de conocer a mucha gente —sonrió dejando a relucir un pequeña ventanita en su dentadura.

—Enya, no le hables así a su majestad —la madre tomo a la niña de la mano—. Perdónela su alteza no sabe lo que hace.

—No se preocupe —le sonreí—. Son niños.

La señora y la pequeña caminaron a dirección opuesta a la mía. Esa niña me recordaba a Anna cuando era pequeña "Yo seré una princesa y tú la reina, tendremos a todos a nuestra disposición, y nos casaremos entre nosotras para que ninguna de las dos tenga que sufrir….". Sufrir, como la hice sufrir tantos años. Desde que amaneció salí al mercado, junto con un guardia real, a comprar alimentos para el largo viaje hacia Berk. Recordé todos esos días que pasábamos Anna, Hiccup y yo jugando por toda la isla, en los problemas que nos metíamos y en…. Esa fatídica noche en que todo cambio. Después de eso ya no podía jugar con ellos, no solo por miedo de lastimarlos con mi poder sino el terror que tenía de ver esos ojos que una vez me vieron horrorizados. Esa noche me habían tenido mucho miedo. Hasta antes de que nuestros padres murieran, cada vez que jugaba con ellos a los minutos recordaba el horror y el miedo, así que me alejaba corriendo para que no me vieran llorar y no lastimarlos con mis descontrolables emociones.

—¿Nerviosa? —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

—¿Nerviosa de que voy a volver a ver a Hiccup y a la tia valka? —la agarre del brazo—. Como crees.

—Yo no recuerdo a tía Valka —apreté su brazo para reconfortarla.

—Eras una bebe cuando ella desapareció —mire al suelo con tristeza, sin darme cuenta que Anna me seguía viendo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—La última vez que vi a Hiccup le dije cosas horribles —solloce—. Tal vez piensa que soy una hipócrita, por eso no ha contestado las cartas.

—Pero dijiste que te envió una invitación para el aniversario del fallecimiento de tío Estoico —dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.

—A mí y a otros monarcas, Punzie dijo que la disculpara por no poder ir.

—Apuesto que ni se ha de acordar de eso, Hiccup a veces puede ser rencoroso pero él te quiere a pesar de que nos hayas tratado tan mal los últimos años —levanto las cejas con gracia—. Recuerdas cuando teníamos cinco y dijo que se casaría contigo cuando él cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—Éramos unas crías —Anna me miraba con desconcierto.

—Ya tiene la mayoría de edad —esas cejas otra vez.

—Anna ¿Qué estas insinuando?

—A Hiccup siempre le gustaste y sigues gustándole, eso creo —dijo dudosa—. Nunca te diste cuenta o realmente estabas ciega —dijo dándome una palmada en la cabeza.

—Tenemos años sin verlo ¿Cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión tan rápido? —me miraba con desaprobación—. Además la última vez él andaba tras una chica rubia, no recuerdo su nombre.

—Pues claro, tú nunca le hiciste caso, uno a esa edad se le alborota la hormona —se cruzó de brazos.

—Siempre nos vimos como hermanos te estas confundiendo, tú también querías casarte conmigo —la acuse señalándola con el dedo— o lo tuyo con Kristoff es una tapadera para lo que realmente eres o te gusta porque parece chica —reímos a carcajadas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que todos nos miraban—. Además soy mayor que él 3 años.

—En la cama no importa la edad —dijo con tono seductor—. Eso no se oyó bien.

—Ya entiendo porque voy a tener mi tercer sobrino en dos años —sonreí—. Esos ruidos raros que se oyen en las noches….

—Cállate —grito tapándome la boca con la mano.

—Anda —aparte su mano de mi rostro—. Ayúdame a buscar un regalo para Hiccup y tía Valka.

—¿Le dirás sobre tus poderes? ¿Le contaras sobre esa noche? —dijo abrazándome—. Tal vez lo comprenda como yo lo hice.

—No —suspire—. Tengo mis razones para no hacerlo y no quiero discutirlas ahora —sonreí—. Vamos.

Camínanos entre los puestos tratando de adivinar que comprar. Llevábamos seis años sin ir a Berk, después de la muerte de mis padres todo empeoro, no podía estar cerca de Anna sin que mis poderes afloraran peligrosamente. Me recluí en la soledad de mi recamara hasta el desastroso día de la coronación cuando todo salió a la luz.

Tengo mis razones para no contarle todo, no quiero que se aleje de mí después de tantos años. Qué tal si me vuelve a gritar que soy un monstruo como aquella noche. Creo que este reencuentro no debería hacerse, podría descontrolarme, no quiero dañarlo, no quiero ver esos ojos verdes y recordar ese terror, no quiero perderlo… creo que estoy siendo algo dramática.

Tal vez Anna tenía razón y Hiccup no me tenía rencor por todas las barbaridades que le grite el día que vinieron él y el ti Estoico a darnos el pésame. Tal vez me sigue queriendo como cuando éramos niños. ¿Recordara con amor todas aventuras que tuvimos junto con Anna? O recordara con tristeza todas esas veces que los rechace y grite para que se alejaran de mí. No lo sabré hasta verlo.

_**Si me encanta hacer capítulos pequeños, pero ff con muchos de ellos. Espero que les agrade este capítulo, no me gusto como quedo pero bueno nadie es perfecto, gracias por leer. Espero sus sugerencias y regaños nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

**_Writer65: Gracias por leer y por la sugerencia, tengo previsto algo así pero no hay que adelantarnos xD_**


	3. No es sencillo avanzar olvidando lo

_**Gracias de antemano por los comentarios. ¿Ansiosos por el reencuentro? Hasta yo lo estoy. Cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo escuchaba dos canciones, que a lo mejor no tienen nada que ver con el capítulo pero me inspiraron para escribirlo. ¿Cuáles son se preguntaran? Si quieren escucharlas solo busquen **__"Volver a comenzar" de Nuria Fergó y "Amar en tiempos revueltos" de Mónica Molina. __**El nombre del capítulo lo saque de una de las canciones, si las escuchan sabrán cual es. Bueno que ya empiece.**_

_**Y antes que nada: no soy dueña de HTTYD ni de Frozen u.u.**_

**«Capítulo 3. ****No es sencillo avanzar olvidando lo vivido****»**

_**Eret's POV**_

La mañana había sido pesada, realmente todo este año que he vivido en Berk ha sido pesado. Ahora ayudo a Hiccup, a Patán para ser más exactos. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo se siente ser el subordinado de alguien que ni sabe dónde tiene su nariz? ME LLEVA LA … creo que me deje llevar. Al menos no tengo que estar con los gemelos, aunque Rufftnut ya no me alaba como antes, pero estar con esos dos seria como estar en el infierno para los cristianos. Pobre Valka.

Juro que la próxima vez que Patán me grite para que descargue un barco, le pateare en la entrepierna. No importa si lo dejo sin descendencia. A parte de estar en el muelle, soy el encargado oficial, y estoy orgulloso de ello, de atender junto con Gothi, Valka y a veces Hiccup a los dragones lastimados. Aun siguen haya afuera cazadores de dragones, y después de lo de Drago, varios de ellos siguen buscando al Alpha, si supieran quien es el nuevo Alpha. Shhh nadie debe de saberlo, porque si eso pasa Berk entraría en guerra, y eso no queremos.

—Apúrate Eret no tengo tu tiempo —grito Patán.

—Si ayudaras esto sería más rápido —ya me tiene hasta la….

—No sé por qué Hiccup te puso a mi cargo, eres más lento que cubeta y eso que cubeta es muy lento —dijo explotando en carcajadas.

—Ya me tienes harto —grite ganándome las miradas de los demás—. A la próxima que me grites así haré que Skullcrusher te rompa no necesariamente el cráneo.

De pronto el cielo se escureció, por inercia todos volteamos hacia el cielo, era Valka y Cloudjumper. ¿Acaso a los gemelos se les olvido decirnos que venía más mercancías? Bajaron hasta nosotros salude a Valka con la cabeza y me acerque a Cloudjumper para acariciarle el mentón, recibiendo un ronroneo de respuesta.

—Señora Valka —dijo Patán son una sonrisa bobalicona—. ¿A que debemos su hermosa presencia? —maldito lame botas.

—Digamos que fue debido a una acción de los gemelos —ya decía yo—. Patán pregúntale a Gustav si no ve algún barco a la vista.

Patán monto a Hookfang de un salto y se fueron volando directo al mirador.

—¿Quién o qué viene? —pregunte algo curioso, porque seamos honestos Valka no viene al muelle muy a menudo.

—Un invitado, una reina para ser exactos.

—Para ser más exactos ¿Qué reina? —si teníamos que ser diplomáticos al menos saber con quién.

—La reina de Arendelle, es una vieja amiga de Hiccup —sonrió.

—¿La reina de las nieves viene a Berk? Genial —creo que me entusiasme de más—. ¿Ella sabe sobre los dragones?

—A todos los que les enviamos la invitación decía en letras grandes y claras "_No se preocupen por los dragones, ellos son amistosos y conviven con nosotros" _—convincente, para mi sí.

—Barco a la vista —grita Patán sobrevolando arriba de nosotros.

La reina de las nieves, esto realmente va a ser divertido.

_**Astrid's POV**_

Mi relación con Hiccup después de su nombramiento como jefe no ha sido nada fácil. Pensamos que seria una buena idea hacer más oficial nuestra relación. Pero no funcionó, pero no me quejo creo que nos ha ido mejor siendo amigos que novios. Al menos así se reciente menos el abandono de uno de los dos. Se de antemano que no es fácil para él regir un pueblo y mucho menos sabiendo que los vikingos a veces somos muy tercos. Creo que Toothless ha sido al que más le duele el abandono de su amigo, después de la muerte de Estoico nada ha sido igual mucho menos la relación entre esos dos.

Como dicen,no es sencillo avanzar olvidando lo vivido, mucho menos lo que ellos han sufrido. Solo espero que Hiccup no le guarde rencor a su dragón, y se dé un tiempo libre, vayan él y Toothless a volar como antes. ¿Qué hacen aquí los gemelos? Espero que no vuelvan a destruir lo que llevamos porque hago que Stormfly los crucifique en la pared.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —los mire con furia—. Largo.

—Calma Astrid venimos a darle un recado de Valka a Hiccup —Ruff miro a su alrededor—. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

—Ya lo llamo —fui al otro lado del santuario con Stormfly, regresando con un Hiccup y Toothless cansados de un pesado día de trabajo.

—Ustedes aquí, por Thor no vayan a destruir lo que llevamos —realmente está muy cansado.

—Nos extrañaste, nosotros también a ti —dijo Tuff sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Esto es para ti —Ruff bajo del Cremallerus.

—¿Una nota?

Hiccup realmente estaba cansado, se podía ver desde lejos el cansancio en sus ojos, ya no eran ese verde bosque brillante eran más un verde oscuro. De pronto la expresión de cansancio se volvió una de asombro y después una de felicidad. Empezó a reír como antes, sonreí, llevaba un año sin reír y cuando sonreí era un sonrisa de melancolía. Todos a excepción de Toothless nos quedamos sorprendidos por el cambio drástico en el semblante de Hiccup.

—Amigo por fin la vas a conocer —decía Hiccup mientras zarandeaba con cariño la cabeza del Night Fury—. Estoy tan ansioso de verla que no se si podre esperar hasta terminar esto.

—¿A quién? —pregunte, no me hizo caso.

—La reina de las nieves —dijo Ruff.

Hiccup seguía jugando con Tooohtles sin ponernos atención. Asi que tome la nota sin que el se diera cuenta.

—Llega hoy —le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa Astrid? —dijo sobándose el hombro—. Uno más y me quedare sin brazo.

—Y si te tardas más Patán recibirá a la reina.

El semblante de Hiccup cambio de dolor a terror. Todos sabemos que Patán no es muy diplomático y si mas no recuerdo casi llegamos a una guerra con la última visita del clan Dunbroch.

—Ruffnut, Tuffnut vayan al correo, Patapez quédate aquí, Astrid, tu y yo al muelle —sin pensarlo dos veces salimos volando de ahí hacia los muelles.

—Así que después de tantos años viene —le pregunte, el me había hablado de Elsa pero yo sabía que ese tema era campo minado.

—Si.

—Hiccup ¿Qué pasa? —el chico de hace rato, feliz y que parecía que no cabía en si mismo no era el de ahora, parecía que iba a derrumbarse.

—Cuando papá y yo fuimos hace cinco años a darles el pésame ella… —trago saliva—. Es que no se en que plan viene, no se si cuando la vea ella sea como antes sabes… que primero me abrece y me diga que me extraño y un segundo después me empuje para que me aleje de ella, no sé.

Paso el brazo por su rostro tratando de borrar unas pequeñas lágrimas. Hiccup me lo había contado todo, la forma en que lo trataba.

_**Narrador**_

_**Flashback**_

Después del funeral, la princesa Anna recibía cartas de pésame por la muerte de sus padres. Cada día iba a la recamara de Elsa se sentaba de espaldas a la puerta, y le leía las cartas. Elsa llevaba semanas sin salir de su recamara. ¿El motivo? No podía controlar sus poderes, si tocaba la perilla de la puerta esta se congelaba completa, si lloraba la recamara se cubría de hielo ¿Cómo consolar a tu hermana si ni siquiera puedes tocarla sin congelarla?

Estoico y su hijo de apenas quince años esperaban en el despacho que era del rey Adgar. Voltearon al oír la puerta abrirse y dejar al descubierto a una pobre Anna vestida de negro y el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Hiccup se levantó de golpe mientras Anna corría hacia el para abrazarlo con desesperación. Estoico acaricio la pequeña cabeza de Anna.

El rechinido de la puerta hizo que los tres miraran hacia esa dirección. Elsa vestida igual que Anna los miraba con tristeza. Anna se separó de Hiccup, camino hacia su hermana mayor pero la laudida pego la espalda a la pared con una expresión de terror en su rostro, cuando menos lo pensaron ella salió corriendo del lugar como una cordero tratando de escapar. Anna cayo de rodillas llorando más fuerte, Estoico la abrazo. Hiccup no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—Elsa —Hiccup corrió por los pasillos gritando su nombre, después de varias vueltas pudo encontrar la recamara de la princesa.

Entro sin tocar y ahí estaba ella parada en medio de la habitación con los puños en el pecho.

—Elsa —dios dos pasos, por Thor la habitación estaba muy fría—. Lo lamento.

—¿Qué lamentas? —parecía que iba a salir veneno de su voz—. ¿Lamentas no haber conseguido tu objetivo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No soy imbécil Hiccup —estaba enojada—. Tú siempre quisiste reemplazarnos a mí y a Anna.

¿Reemplazarlas?

—Elsa por favor —se acercó a ella recibiendo un empujón de respuesta cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—Tú —lo señalo con el dedo—. Siempre detrás de mi madre, lloriqueando para que ella te pusiera atención —comenzó a llorar—. Ella nunca nos ponía atención cuando íbamos a Berk y luego casi la matas cuando te la llevaste a enseñarle no sé qué al bosque, si no fuera porque yo los vi irse papá y tío Estoico no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

¿Por qué le estaba reclamando ahora?

—Yo no… —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué le hablaba de esa forma? él nunca quiso reemplazarla, claro quería a Idun como si fuera su madre, pero Elsa y Anna eran como sus hermanas, todo era un malentendido.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que tu madre muriera cuando eras un bebe, no tenías el derecho de arrebatarme a mi madre —grito, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—No hables así de mi madre —se levantó enfurecido y la tomo de los brazos—. Maldita mocosa egoísta.

*PAS*

Puso su mano en la mejilla, le había dado una cachetada. Dolía tanto, pero no donde le pego, sino el corazón. Siempre recibía empujones de ella pero nunca un golpe. La miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella estaba horrorizada. Lo empujo fuera de su habitación, y desde entonces no se volvieron a hablar ni ver.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_**Hiccup's POV**_

Llegamos al muelle, pero Patán nos dijo que Valka mi madre había llevado a Elsa al Gran comedor así que fuimos haya. Mi madre bajaba las escaleras sonriéndome, llego me abrazo y me dio los buenos días.

—Está dentro —me tomo de los hombros—. Ve.

Estaba ansioso pero a la vez tenía miedo, que tal si solo me decía "Lo lamento" me empuja y se va. No lo sortaria. Cuando menos lo pensé estaba subiendo las escaleras despacio, el corazón me latía rápido, cada escalón hacía de mi latido fueran más y más rápidos. Respire hondo al llegar a la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

Y ahí estaba ella de espaldas mirando los cuadros de los anteriores jefes. Llevaba un vestido azul que le dejaba ver sus zapatos, con mangas negras cubriendo sus delicados brazos y una trenza cargada en su hombro izquierda. Mi cuerpo no respondía, tenía miedo. Por Thor ahora no.

Carraspee lo más audible posible para que me oyera.

Volteo.

Dioses.

Abrí los ojos como platos, se había vuelto más hermosa. No sé si estaba viendo a Elsa o a una diosa, y mi cuerpo seguía sin responder. No sé qué tanta saliva trague, no sé cuánto sudor expire ni a qué hora mis piernas reaccionaron porque ya estaba frente a ella, mirando sus hermosos ojos azules. Me sonreía, por Thor, estaba sonriéndome.

—Hiccup —su voz, tantos tiempo si oírla y ahora parecía una linda melodía—. Lo lamento mucho.

—Elsa, gracias —cerré los ojos no quería ver lo que seguía.

Oí unos pasos, mierda, tenía razón solo vendría lo diría y se iría. Sentí frio en todo el cuerpo, luego unas manos recorrer mi espalda como tratando de consolarme. Respire hondo llenado mis fosas nasales de ese aroma a flores que expedía su cabello. ¿Su cabello? Abrí los ojos de golpe, allí estaba ella abrazándome. Tenía su mentón reposando en mi hombro, sus brazos alrededor de mi torso y sus manos acariciándome la espalda. Lo más probable es que ella me matara y ahora estuviera en el Valhala. Su respiración golpeaba mi cuello. Me sentía pequeño, débil a la merced de ella. La rodee con mis brazos su estrecha cintura, escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Ya no pude soportarlo más y deje caer las lágrimas que llevaba guardadas desde que mi padre había muerto.

Su agarre se fue haciendo más débil, iba a soltarme y se iría.

NO.

La apreté más juntando mas su cuerpo al mío, no quiero que se vaya respire su aroma como si fuera lo último que iba a ser en mi vida. Ella acepto que el momento durara más, volviendo a aferrarse a mí. Sentí su boca abrirse.

—No hables —dije con un hilo de voz—. No lo arruines aun, por favor.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda. Y así duramos un largo tiempo, en silencio, solos. Fui alejando mi rostro, olí el aroma de su piel desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, su olor era tan penetrante, parecía entrar hasta mis entrañas. Mi corazón se aceleraba, rayos que estoy haciendo. Estábamos cara a cara, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca. Esos labios que siempre quise besar. Tal vez ella me estaba dando permiso o no se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones. O tal vez ni una de las dos.

—¿Hiccup? —pregunto rozando con sus labios los míos, los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y la solté alejándome rápidamente.

—Hiccup —me di media vuelta, quería salir de ahí, si iba a irse que lo hiciera, ya que deje de torturarme.

—Perdóname —grito y me quede helado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —voltee a verla.

—Perdóname.

_**Y hasta aquí llega le capitulo, ******__ regáñenme _ si quieren, besos y abrazos.


	4. Hubo que aprender a llevar y a tener

_**Primero que nada, me pone tan feliz que este ff tenga tan buenas respuestas, creí que se iba a quedar olvidado o peor que tuviera malos comentarios. No sabría decirles cada cuanto publicaría un capitulo y que tan seguido, generalmente me pongo a escribir un capitulo cuando ando inspirada y con ganas, a veces soy muy floja. Leí el capitulo anterior y me di cuenta de algunos errores de dedos pero hay un error que quiero remediar "**_—No hables —dijo con un hilo de voz—. No lo arruines aun, por favor.¨ _**en realidad es**_ "—No hables —dije con un hilo de voz—. No lo arruines aun, por favor.¨ _**Porque parece que Elsa lo dice y no, eso lo dice Hiccup, shit. Sorry u.u**_

_**No soy dueña de Frozen ni de Httyd y creo que ni de mi propia vida ok no xD**_

_**Nota: Nombre del capitulo tampoco es mío es de una canción que me FASCINA xD y creo que de ahí sacare los nombres, aquí esta su debida citación: **__Amar en tiempos revueltos/ Mónica Molina._

**«Capítulo 4. Hubo que aprender a llevar y a tener el corazón y el alma heridos»**

_**Elsa's POV**_

La semana corría como el agua, cuando menos lo pensé Berk estaba frente a nosotros. El capitán del barco daba instrucciones a sus subordinados, mientras yo trataba de calmarme. Estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa que podía hacer explotar la bola de nieve que estaba formando por la desesperación. Desde que me avisaron que solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar, comencé a hacer nevar dentro del camarote y forme pequeños montículos de nieve hasta formar un ejército de muñecos de nieve.

—Majestad —tocaron la puerta—. Hemos llegado.

—Gracias —hice desaparecer todo—. Ya salgo.

Me levante y sacudí los restos de nieve que quedaban en los dobladillos del vestido. Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, sonó muy dramático. Al salir del camarote me quede congelada, irónico lo se, pero el paisaje que estaba observando merecía que me quedara así. Ya no era la misma isla de hace cinco años, todo era diferente. Dragones sobrevolando Berk, llevando cosas en su espalda o entre sus garras. Vikingos señalando a los dragones donde dejar las cosas. Realmente había cambiado.

—_Mi lady _por aquí —camine hacia la escalinata—. Buen día Axel.

—Buen día majestad —Axel es el aprendiz de mi consejero real Kai, un chico de apenas veintiocho años, cabellos negros, apuesto no lo pongo en duda.

—Sabes que puedes decirme Elsa —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Majestad es mejor que se apoye en mi brazo si no quiere caerse —dijo desaprobando mi anterior respuesta.

—Muy bien —tome su brazo y tenia razón la escalinata estaba algo resbalosa.

Ya estando a salvo en el muelle libere de mi agarre a Axel para poder admirar mi alrededor. Gire sobre mis propios talones hasta quedar frente a las miradas sorprendidas de algunos vikingos que estaban ahí, al parecer, dándome la bienvenida.

—Elsa —esa voz se me hace conocida.

—Tía Valka —esta igual de hermosa que la ultima vez que la vi.

Valka se acerco a mí estrechándome entre sus brazos. Como extrañe tanto a tía Valka y esos abrazos tan calientitos que a Olaf le encantaría recibir.

—Bienvenida a Berk —dijo separándose de mí—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Tedioso pero estaba muy emocionada por llegar —sonreí.

—Ven —tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a dos vikingos que no nos habían dejado de mirar—. Te presento a Patán —señalo al más bajito de los dos.

—Mucho gusto Patán —le estreche la mano.

—El gusto es mío —dijo besando mi mano.

—Y Eret —se presento—. Eret mucho gusto.

—Igualmente —mire a todas partes topándome de frente con un dragón.

—Cloudjumper —señalo al dragón luego a mí—. Elsa.

El dragón me miro fijamente como tratando de adivinar será hostil o amigo.

—No tengas miedo solo acerca tu mano —le hice caso a Valka.

Fui acercándome con la palma de la mano extendida hacia el dragón. Seguía mirándome con curiosidad, cerré los ojos y después sentí mi mano algo rasposo, abrí los ojos poco a poco. Estaba tocando la nariz del dragón, bueno eso creo, tenia los ojos cerrados, sonreí creí que iba a ser difícil. Cloudjumper se enderezo tomando una pose altiva, sonriendo, no sabia que un dragón podía sonreír. Acto seguido recibí una caricia con la cabeza en el rostro por otro dragón. Según mi tía era Hookfang el dragón de Patán.

—Creo que le agradas a los dragones —dijo sonriendo,

—Nunca me imagine que eso pasaría —Cloudjumper levanto mi mano con su cabeza— ¿Quieres que te acaricie? Con gusto —parecía un cachorrito.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar querida? —decía acariciando a Cloudjumper.

—El tiempo necesario para recorrer toda la isla —Hookfang estaba celoso, pues llamaba mi atención para que lo acariciara—. Solo espero no quitarles sus dragones.

Después de una ardua lucha de dragones y jinetes pude salir ilesa de entre esos dos dragones. Tía Valka y Cloudjumper me escoltaron al Gran Comedor, ahí me recibiría Hiccup. Y podía hablar con él a solas. Primero le daría mis condolencias y después de un abrazo le pediría que me perdonara por todo, por haberlo lastimado de esa manera. Por haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo, de hacerle pensar que lo odiaba y que no lo quería cerca. Lo herí y lo se, él y Ana tuvieron que aprender a llevar y a tener el corazón y el alma heridos. Por mi culpa.

_**Narrador**_

Elsa y Valka platicaron mientras esperaban a Hiccup, hasta que esta última decidió salir a buscarlo. Elsa, sola recorrió el comedor recordando las veces que ella y Hiccup robaban comida para llevársela a una enfermiza Anna que después de un largo viaje en barco no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Fue observando cada cuadro donde estaban pintados el jefe y su hijo hasta llegar al de Estoico e Hiccup. ¿Cómo se vería ahora? ¿Habrá perdido sus tiernos rasgos? ¿Esa sonrisa de lado que tanto le encantaba se perdería entre tantos rechazos? ¿Quién sabe?

Hiccup y Astrid llegaron antes de que Valka fuera a buscarlos. Valka bajaba las escaleras sonriéndoles, lo abrazo y le dio los buenos días.

—Está dentro —dijo tomándolo de los hombros—. Ve.

Subió con lentitud las escaleras, Toothless estaba decidido a seguirlo cuando Valka le obstruyo el paso.

—Necesitan privacidad —le acaricio el mentón —. Ya la conocerás, te va a agradar, a Cloudjumper le agrado mucho ¿No es cierto?

Cloudjumper asintió con la cabeza.

_**Elsa's POV**_

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Hiccup llegar. Carraspeo y voltee al instante. Dios mío que cambiado estaba. Es más alto de lo que esperaba, delgado como siempre, llevaba algún tipo de armadura negra en los antebrazos y en el pecho, unos pantalones verdes, entre otras cosas extrañas y una prótesis en vez de pierna…. ¿Prótesis?

Le sonreí para que no se diera cuenta de mi sorpresa, ¿Qué había pasado con su pierna? Además ¿Qué hacia ahí parado?

—Hiccup —lo saque de su ensimismamiento—. Lo lamento mucho.

—Elsa, gracias —dijo cerrando los ojos como si no quisiera ver algo.

¿Me tendría rencor? No lo soporte así que me dirigí a él y lo abrace. Acaricie su espalda y dio un respingo, no se había dado cuenta que lo había abrazado. Puse el mentón en su hombro, lo escuche suspirar. Me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Su barbilla me picaba, apenas le estaba creciendo algo de barba. Y comenzó a llorar. Fui soltando mi agarre para poder verlo de frente y decirle que contaba conmigo. Pero apretó más mi cuerpo, acercándome más a él. Abrí la boca para decir algo.

—No hables —dijo con un hilo de voz—. No lo arruines aun, por favor.

Le di una palmada en la espalda haciéndole entender que no diría nada, duramos unos largo tiempo callados. Cerré mis ojos respirando el olor de su cabello. Olía tan bien. Desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas recorrió con su nariz respirando mi olor. Después estábamos tan cerca que nuestros labios amenazaban en juntarse.

—¿Hiccup? —pregunte rozando sin querer mis labios con los suyos. Y de pronto se alejo de mí rápidamente.

—Hiccup —estaba huyendo de mi, no por dios.

Lo mire alejarse lentamente, no podía dejarme ahora, tenia que hablar con él. Estaba desesperada, tenía miedo, ¿Por qué se iba? No no no no. ¿Aun me tenia miedo?

—Hiccup no te vayas —las palabras apenas me habían salido pero él seguía caminado a la salida.

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. No podía irse así, sin dejarme explicarle todo, omitiendo lo de mis poderes, sin dejarme pedir disculpas. Empecé a sollozar, dolía, jamás me había dolido que alguien se alejara de mí. No quería perderlo, no ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Necesitaba que me perdonara, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba de su cariño, necesitaba que todo fuera como antes. No quería estar sola, él era la única persona que me importaba en estos momentos, lo que él pensaba de mi me importa, no quería que me siguiera odiando. Él me importa, nunca deje de quererlo y me dolía pensar que el me dejara de querer.

—Perdóname —grite.

—¿Qué dijiste? —me miro.

—Perdóname —dije con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

_**No saben como sufrí con este capitulo y más con el final, quería poner a Elsa mas sentimental pero no pude xD**_

_**Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	5. Las emociones ciegan a las personas

_**Este va a ser un capitulo muy cortito pero no desesperen que no dejare un lapso de dos meses para el siguiente. El siguiente capitulo será un poco mas largo de lo habitual y necesito máximo tres días para escribirlo xD Además que donde vivo esta lloviendo y me encantan los días de lluvia, ¡inspiran!**_

_**Antes que nada no soy dueña de Frozen y HTTYD**_

**«Capítulo 5. **** Las ****emociones ciegan a las personas si no saben controlarlas****»**

_**Narrador**_

_**Flasback**_

_**Seis años atrás**_

Esa noche Anna parecía un colibrí, revoloteando alrededor de Hiccup. Le había prometido que le haría un regalo pero tenia que esperar a que tuviera tiempo, ya que estaba trabajando con Bocón en la herrería. Pero Anna no es muy paciente y por eso decidió ir con él. Bocón no podía decidir cual de los dos era el que más problemas traía, Hiccup y su deseo de ser un vikingo o Anna que parecía una niña de dos años en juguetería.

Anna jugaba con las herramientas mientras Hiccup terminaba con el hacha de algún vikingo descuidado. Bocón se acerco a su pupilo con sigilo para que Anna no lo viera.

—Hubiera preferido que trajeras a la otra chica, esta es demasiado curiosa —señalo a Anna.

—Ya sabes que Elsa no soporta estar con más de dos personas en un mismo lugar —suspiro.

—Mas bien no soporta estar con alguien aparte de ella misma —a veces Bocón eran muy….Bocón.

Hiccup volvió a suspirar y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Desde que la familia real había llegado a su habitual "visita de negocios" que hacían cada medio año, Anna no dejaba ni un solo minuto a Hiccup mientras Elsa se la pasaba encerrada en el barco o en arrinconada en un lugar no visible del gran comedor leyendo. Últimamente se había hecho más huraña y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella, ni siquiera sus padres.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, golpeado mecánicamente el hacha y teniendo la vista fija en el exterior Hiccup no se había dado cuenta que Anna estaba frente a él sonriendo.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto saliendo de su letargo.

—Sí, hace como media hora terminaste con el hacha —dijo Anna.

—¡Oh!

—Siiii ¡oooh! —Anna a veces era exasperante.

—Entonces tendrás que irte —ella iba a replicar, pero el continuo—. Es una sorpresa así que adiós.

—¿Pero a donde iré? —de pronto Hiccup diviso a Elsa a lo lejos.

—Ahí esta Elsa.

Anna lo miro entristecida dio media vuelta resignada y enfadada. Salió de la herrería con paso decidido hacia su hermana mayor pero cambio de opinión dando media vuelta para otro lado. Hiccup rio por la acción de está.

—Mi hacha —grito la rubia a Bocón.

—Hola Astrid ¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien —respondió Bocón animado—. Hiccup el hacha de Astrid esta en la alacena.

—Ya voy —miro resignado a donde Elsa había desaparecido.

No sólo Hiccup y Anna estaban desconcertados del por qué Elsa desaparecía misteriosamente por las noches, Astrid también estaba como ellos pero a diferencias de estos dos ella no sabia quien era esa chica. La había visto desde que los reyes llegaron y pensó que tal vez era una sirvienta dado que su vestimenta no era tan extravagante que la de los monarcas.

Después de recibir su hacha por un sonrojado Hiccup, Astrid decidió ir detrás de la chica misteriosa esa misma noche. No tuvo que buscar tanto cuando la encontró caminando a paso apresurado hacia el bosque. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría a esas horas al bosque? Mas siendo un extranjero. No dudo ni un segundo en perseguirla.

¡Por Thor! esa chica realmente caminaba rápido. En ocasiones le perdía el paso pero lograba alcanzarla con los atajos que ella sabía. Llegaron al claro, donde a veces ella iba a practicar con el hacha. Desde arriba la veía que se sentaba en una piedra, minutos después decidió irse pues estar viendo a una chica estar sentada meditando era una perdida de tiempo hasta que….

¿Estaba nevando alrededor de la chica?

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver tal escena. ¿De donde había salido esa nieve? Y una pregunta más importante ¿Por qué solo nevaba en ese lugar?

Ahora la chica misteriosa elevaba las manos al cielo.

¡ERA ELLA LA QUE ESTABA INVOCANDO LA NIEVE!

Entonces vio todo el espectáculo. Ella jugaba con la nieve acumulada haciendo muñecos de nieve, después congelo el pequeño estanque con el pie y patino sobre él. Sonrió para sí, se levanto para hablarle cuando su pie resbaló sobre el piso ya congelado cayendo de una considerable altura.

**««««»»»»**

Desde que habían llegado Elsa evitaba cualquier contacto con todo lo que se moviera. Los últimos meses sus poderes habían incrementado su poder, no podía controlar sus emociones y mucho menos su poder. No salía ni para que le diera el sol, aunque no había en esa época del año, solo en las noches cuando todos dormían o antes. Le dolía tanto rechazar a Hiccup ya a Anna cada vez que la invitaban a dar un paseo o ir a donde él trabajaba aunque fuera verlo hacer formas con el metal.

Las peleas con su madre sobre que saliera más eran frecuentes. Y ella siempre era la que salía del lugar donde peleaban. La más fuerte de esas discusiones fue cuando a Hiccup se le ocurrió asustarla cuando ella estaba sola comiendo en el Gran comedor. El resultado fue un pobre Hiccup insultado, herido, no precisamente en la piel, y triste. Idun regaño a Elsa por ser tan impulsiva.

—Él solo estaba jugando —le dijo tomándola de los antebrazos—. Hija porque ahora que controlabas bien tus poderes, estas… —no pudo terminar pues las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

—¡Suéltame! —grito. Se odiaba así misma por hacer llorar a su madre—. Puedo hacerte daño.

—Hija mía —se acerco a ella pero Elsa salió corriendo del lugar, si se quedaba ahí podía lastimar a su madre y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Cuando se calmo, decidió caminar por la isla. Todos conocían a Anna por ser extrovertida. A Elsa solo la conocían unos cuantos, los que la habían visto de pequeña jugando con un Hiccup bebe y luego con unos pequeños traviesos de apenas cinco años. Ahora solo veían a la enérgica Anna detrás del hijo del Jefe.

Todas las noches Elsa iba al claro que había encontrado en una de sus caminatas nocturnas. En ese lugar dejaba escapar todas sus emociones que no podía controlar. Jugaba por ratos hasta que le cansancio le ganaba y regresaba al barco. Pero es anoche iba a ser diferente que las demás.

**««««»»»»**

—¿Estas bien? —Elsa corrió a socorrerla.

—Sí, sí —se levanto de un salto.

—¿Estas segura? — Elsa la miro más de cerca para asegurarse que no tenía ni una fractura.

—Sí —sonrió—. Vi lo que hacías.

—Vete —dijo abrazándose a si misma—. Puedo hacerte daño

—No lo creo, tu poder es hermoso —Elsa no la miraba—. Vamos has nevar otra vez.

—No, déjame en paz y será mejor que no te me acerques porque no me hago responsable si te hago daño.

—No creo que me hagas daño —le sonrió y se acerco a ella—. Te propongo algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—Me quedare aquí sin moverme y tu harás lo que hacías hace rato —movía las manos explicando su propuesta—. Y si algo sale mal conmigo aquí, no volveré a molestarte.

—Prepárate a no volver a acercarte a mi —dijo mirándola.

—Mejor prepárate tú, no te liberaras de mi tan fácilmente —susurro.

Elsa hizo lo que siempre hacia, invoco nieve y comenzó a jugar con ella. Astrid decidió después de unos minutos, dejarla sola. Elsa se alivió que ella ya no estuviera ahí. A la siguiente noche Astrid estaba ahí, alejada y sin moverse, Elsa hizo como que no la veía e invocaba mas nieve. Y así se la pasaron noche tras noche, hasta que Astrid decidió participar en la diversión, le aventó una bola de nieve a Elsa y esta lo tomo como un reto. Y comenzó la guerra de bolas de nieve. Ya muy entrada la noche Elsa y Astrid estaba acostadas en la nieve, riendo.

—Gane —dijo al fin Astrid.

—¿Mande?

—Te dije que no pasaría nada, así que gane —se levanto sacudiéndose la nieve—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Elsa sentándose.

Y así pasaron las noches faltantes antes de que la familia real se fuera. No solo jugaban con la nieve, también platicaban. Nunca dijeron ni preguntaron sus nombres.

—Así que —hizo un pausa—, ¿Tus poderes se descontrolan por tus emociones? —Elsa solo asintió—. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo en dañar a tu familia?

—Porque ya lo he hecho antes y todo por dejarme llevar por mis emociones —suspiro—. No puedo controlarlo, soy un monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo, no dejes que tus emociones te controlen —dijo tomándole la mano—. Las emociones ciegan a las personas si no saben controlarlas.

—Soy un monstruo —dijo.

—No eres un monstruo —susurro—. Solo eres una chica que teme dañar a las personas y se aleja de ellas para no hacerlo sin darte cuenta que las estas lastimando indirectamente.

—Quiero regarte algo —dijo desviando la conversación.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Debo —junto sus palmas y fue separándolas hasta formar una flor de hielo.

—Es hermosa —dijo impresionada—. Espera —removió su cabello sacando una pequeña cuenta en forma de flor—. Ten, eran de mi madre.

—Gracias —respondió—. Pero no puedo aceptarla.

—Insisto.

—Gracias, entonces —tomo la cuenta y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—De nada.

Sin esperarlo Astrid abrazó a Elsa, era lo primera vez para las dos, en tantos años que dejaban que otra persona la abrazara o abrazar a alguien.

**««««»»»»**

—Creo que no nos volveremos a ver por un tiempo —dijo Elsa—. Es una adiós —la abrazo.

Astrid no dijo nada viéndola irse tranquilamente.

—Nos vemos… amiga.

Aunque Elsa nunca se lo pidió a Astrid, ella guardo su secreto y lo seguía haciendo.

**««««»»»»**

_**Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, se aceptan comentarios. Pero nada de "queremos Hiccstrid" amo esa pareja y mucho, pero esta ff se me ocurrió con Hiccelsa así que no puedo cambiarlo, sorry. Si no te gusta la pareja y ya no quieres leerme comprenderé ff :)**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_


	6. Un regalo muy especial

_**A que no se esperaban que Astrid y Elsa se hicieran amigas, ya lo tenía planeado hehehehe. Este capitulo es la continuación del flashback…. ¡No podía dejarlo así como así, sin terminar! **_

_**No soy dueña ni de Frozen ni de HTTYD.**_

**«Capítulo 6. Un regalo muy especial»**

_**Flasback**_

_**Seis años atrás**_

No sabia si algo lo había matado y ahora estaba en el Valhalla. Ahí estaban los tres, como antes, Anna jugando con el agua del mar, gritando y riendo. Elsa y él sentados en una de las rocas mirando a Anna divertirse. Sí….Elsa su querida Elsa estaba sentada a lado de él, se sentía igual como cuando estaba con Astrid, nervioso y no sabia ni que hacer. ¿Cómo habían convencido a Elsa a que fuera con ellos? Es un gran misterio.

Hiccup y Anna estaban en al herrería haciendo planes para ir al otro lado de Berk para poder jugar en el mar. Ese día había amanecido con el sol sonriéndole de buena gana a Berk y con un calor que parecía que los dioses estaban enojados con ellos o contentos, quien sabe.

—¿Y si invitamos a Elsa? —pregunto Anna ilusionada.

—No creo que sea buena idea —nadie mas que él sabia como Anna se ponía al ser rechazada o evitada por su hermana.

—No perdemos nada.

—Ahí va —dijo Bocón.

—¡Elsa! —grito a todo pulmón.

—Esta niña va a venir destruyéndome los oídos —vocifero Bocón.

La aludida volteo a ver hacia donde le gritaban, Anna estaba con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba moviéndolos con rapidez. Hiccup no sabia ni que hacer, estaba ahí asustado, tenia miedo a la reacción de Elsa.

—Anna —dijo Elsa ya frente a los dos—. Esas no son actitudes de una princesa.

—¿Quieres ir con nosotros a pasear? Hoy, y no vayas a decir que no, por favor Elsa tienes que venir con nosotros…es nuestra ultima tarde en Berk y todos estos días no has estado con nosotros, que va a decir Hiccup, que no te gusta su compañía —dijo Anna con una rapidez que casi se sofoca—. Di que si, sique si, di que si, por favor, por favor.

—¿Dónde se apaga esta niña? —grito Bocón desesperado.

—¿Si acepto dejaras de fastidiar?

—Sí —grito.

—Esta bien, iré con ustedes —dijo vencida.

—¡Estupendo! —se dio cuenta que seguía gritando—. Iré por la comida para el paseo, cuando vuelva nos iremos —dijo en voz baja y salió corriendo de ahí.

Elsa bufo.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Hiccup y Bocón se quedaron helados por la pregunta, con los ojos bien abiertos asintieron con la cabeza. Elsa se sentó lo más lejos posible, que no era mucho, de los dos hombres que trabajaban duro con unas armaduras. El castaño no paraba de verla de reojo. Y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban él volvía a su trabajo con un leve sonrojo sobre su pecosa cara.

—Anna me dijo que le ibas a hacer un regalo —tanto Bocón como Hiccup voltearon a verla sorprendidos—. Si querías vengarte de mi por lo de la otra vez lo has logrado.

—¿Por qué?

—No para de fastidiarme "Hiccup me va a regalar algo y a ti no" —dijo imitando cómicamente a Anna.

—Creo que mi plan a dado buenos frutos —dijo divertido.

—Demasiados —dijo con expresión divertida.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, hasta que Anna llego con una canasta llena de comida.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto sonriente.

—Deja voy por mi chaleco.

Caminaban Elsa y Hiccup detrás de Anna que no dejaba de parlotear de lo divertido que se lo iban a pasar. Elsa iba fastidiada y se estaba quedando atrás. Hiccup se detuvo para que ella pudiera alcanzarlos pero lo único que recibió era que lo rebasara.

—¿Hiccup? —Anna caminaba de espaldas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya has dado tu primer beso? —el rostro de Ann parecía una zarzamora.

—No, pero espero que sea pronto soy el único vikingo en la isla que no ha besado a una chica —se paro en seco— ¿Por qué?

—Solo era una pregunta —dijo volviendo a caminar correctamente.

Elsa se rio entre dientes, pues sabia que venia esa pregunta. Anna se había fijado en Hiccup desde hacia un año y estaba decidida a decírselo. Llegaron a su destino después de una larga caminata, Anna se quito las zapatillas y las calcetas, echando a andar hacia el agua. Elsa se sentó en la roca seguida por Hiccup. Anna de vez en cuando les aventaba agua o les gritaba para que le hicieran caso.

—Ten —dijo Elsa dándole a Hiccup una cajita—. Para ti de Anna.

—¡Oh! Gracias —lo desenvolvió con cuidado—. ¿Tinta?

—Dijo que como te encantaba dibujar y solo usabas carbón decidió regalarte tinta —se rio—. No consiguió la pluma, hubieras visto su rostro de decepción.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? —sonrió, llevaba tiempo sin verla reír y quería atesorar ese momento.

—¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? —reía llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿De qué? —la tomo de las manos.

—A Anna le gustas —dijo seria.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Pero ¿Cómo una chica como Anna se puede fijar en alguien como yo? —le hacia mucha gracia el comportamiento de Anna los últimos días—. Solo mírame parezco un pez parlanchín.

—Hiccup, tu tienes un atractivo no muy común…Eres lindo a tu manera, tienes un atractivo tierno, de que a las mujeres vikingas lo tierno sea sinónimo de débil no quiere decir que para chicas como Anna y yo le sean indiferentes —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Gracias —su rostro pecoso se volvió un tono más arriba del rojo.

*PLASH*

Anna les había aventado una cubeta con agua. Y empezó una guerra, Elsa y Hiccup atacaban a la pecosa aventándole agua. Cansados y hambrientos decidieron comer de una vez antes de irse. Anna recibió por fin su regalo, era un broche para el cabello que parecía una enredadera de flores hecha de metal, sin pensarlo dos veces se la coloco en el cabello.

De regreso a la aldea Anna se despidió de sus dos acompañantes.

—¿Me acompañas al Gran Salón? Se me olvido un libro haya —Hiccup solo asintió.

El Gran Salón estaba vacio pero iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas.

—Aquí esta.

—Elsa.

—Sí —se paro frente a él—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ten —le tendió un envoltorio hecho del papel que usaba para dibujar—. También hice algo para ti.

Lo tomo con cuidado, lo desenvolvió admirando una cadena de metal que de el colgaba un anillo del mismo material. Tomo el anillo entre sus dedos acercándose a la llama de una antorcha para admirarla mejor. En toda la cara exterior del anillo estaban grabados copos de nieve muy elaborados y en el interior estaba su nombre también grabado.

—Lo puse en una cadena, como no sabia la media de tu dedo tuve que adivinar, así que si no te queda puedes usarlo con la cadena y si no te gusta puedes botar… —fue interrumpido por unos fríos labios que se posaron sin previo aviso en los suyos.

—Gracias —dijo Elsa separándose de él.

—De nada —suspiro y sonrió de una forma soñadora.

—Buenas noches —agarro su mentón con el dedo índice y pulgar plantándole otro beso pero esta vez moviendo sus labios—. Descansa.

Dio media vuelta dejando a un feliz y sonrojado Hiccup que no era capaz de respirar bien ni sostenerse en pie.

_**Fin de flasback**_

_**Espero que les guste, querían beso pues ahí esta el beso xD muchas muchas gracias por sus cometarios, ya estoy trabajando el capitulo con la conversación de Hiccup y Elsa no se desesperen.**_

_**Besos y abrazos, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	7. Hasta el aire tiene un pasado

_**Aquí esta el esperado capitulo. El nombre del capitulo se lo debo a una frase de Wicked. Memorias de una bruja mala de Gregory Maguire, se los recomiendo leer.**_

_**No soy dueña ni de Frozen ni de HTTYD de ser así podría comprarme una laptop u.u**_

**«Capítulo 7. Hasta el aire tiene un pasado del cual es responsable»**

_**Hiccup's POV**_

—Perdóname —Elsa apenas podía hablar, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Seguí mirándola a distancia. ¿Qué la perdonara de qué?

—Perdóname, por todo lo que te hice…por rechazarte, por ser tan mala contigo —sollozo—. Se que te hice mucho daño, con todos los insultos que te dije, pero tenia mis razones de ser así con ustedes dos.

—¿Qué te perdone? —estaba molesto.

Ahora venia a que la perdonara ¿Por qué no vino antes?

—Por favor —se acerco a mí.

—Todos estos años pensé que me aborrecías, con Anna eras considerada, solo le decías que se fuera y listo —ella tenía los ojos llorosos—. Pero yo… yo lleve la peor parte no te contentabas en decirme que me fuera —la agarre de los brazos con fuerza—. Me insultabas, me empujabas hasta me llegaste a golpear ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone? Me hiciste sentir como una basura, no sabes cuanto me odie y cuanto odie tus acciones.

Estaba furioso, los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente. Toda la rabia acumulada que traía dentro estaba saliendo de mi boca a borbotones. La vista se me nublaba no podía verla.

—Vienes ahora dándotela de mártir y me dices que tenias razones para ser así conmigo —la zarandeé—, dime cuales eran, dímelo —comencé a gritar—. Dímelo para así saber el motivo de tu rechazo.

Entonces se echo a llorar. Y la vi, la vi desmoronarse y me sentí un imbécil.

—No puedo —grito.

—Entonces no te perdonare.

—Yo…. Yo… —tartamudeo—. No puedo.

¿Por qué no quería decírmelo? la ira me invadió de nuevo.

—Te odio… —me tape con la mano la boca ¿QUÉ MIERDA ACABABA DE DECIR?

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Qué haces? —dije caminado a una distancia considerable detrás de ella.

—¿Para qué me quedo si me odias? entonces ¿Para qué me esfuerzo para que me perdones si me odias? Vine a encarar los resultados de mis acciones porque se que soy responsable del daño que te hice…—giro sobre sus talones encarándome—. Hasta el aire tiene un pasado del cual es responsable… —continuo—. Fue un gusto haberte visto otra vez y saber que estas bien —alargo su brazo tomando la agarradera de la puerta.

Yo no te odio solo quiero saber el ¿Por qué? La ira era la que estaba hablando por mi. La jale hacia a mi y con la otra mano cerré la puerta. Aparte su mano con fuerza y la lleve lejos de la salida. Gire para verla mejor, se veía cansada y derrotada.

—No te odio, solo… dímelo por favor —le dije mas calmado y la abrace con fuerza para que se calmara—.Perdóname por gritarte, es solo que….no sabes cuantas veces me pregunte que había hecho mal para que me trataras de una forma tan hostil.

—Perdóname —decía enterrando su rostro en pecho, llorando con mas fuerza.

Trate de consolarla, acaricie su espalda y le di un beso en la cabeza. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos abrazábamos de esta forma? Descartando claro esta que ella este llorando. Era tan agradable sentir su tibio cuerpo cerca del mío. Ella me conocía desde que rea yo un bebe, cuido de mi cuando era apenas un niño de cinco años, jugaba conmigo cuando tenia ocho, me defendía de los otros niños cuando tenia diez pero después de ahí todo se volvió hostil. Y ahora la tenia entre mis brazos llorando como una pequeña niña. Pidiéndome perdón, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Siempre quise que algún día ella viniera a mí y fuera todo como antes. Que me abrazara, que platicáramos de cualquier tontería, salir a pasear adonde nuestros pies nos llevaran. Pero ahora que esta pasando lo que tanto quería, yo la estaba rechazando, ahora era yo quien estaba en su lugar y ella en mío. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo hacia años atrás. Cada vez que me gritaba yo le decía que me perdonara por lo que le había hecho sin saber realmente que era lo que le había hecho.

—Aun no estoy lista para decírtelo —dijo alejándose de mi.

—¿Por qué no? —le dije mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

—Solo no estoy lista.

Esta vez no metas la pata Haddok.

—Te perdono —ella se sorprendió—. Pero prométeme algo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Que cuando estés lista me lo dirás, me dirás tus razones sobre el compartimiento que tenias conmigo —agarre sus manos—. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella solo asintió, le acomode detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello, después todo paso en cámara lenta. Tenía una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Quería besarla, puse mi frente en la suya, cerró sus ojos tratando de mitigar el llanto. Aun caían lágrimas en sus mejillas y comencé a besar los caminos que formaban en su rostro, hasta llegue a besar su cuello. Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, cuando estaba apunto de besar sus labios, la cordura llego a mi como un balde de agua fría ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y mejor bese su mentón.

—Sigues siendo el mismo —abrió los ojos—. Cuando eras un bebe y yo me acercaba para hacerte cosquillas tomabas con tus pequeñas manitas mi cara y me dabas besitos en el rostro —reía—. Me dejabas la cara toda babeada.

—¿De verdad? —reí.

Asintió.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo.

Me llevo de la mano hasta una de las mesas del Gran Salón, ahí estaban dos cajas.

—¿Cómo esta Anna? —pregunte antes de que me diera los regalos.

—Esta muy bien —sonrió—. Ya va para su tercer hijo.

—¿Qué? —grite sorprendido y feliz por ella.

—Sí, primero tuvo gemelos y ahora ya va por el tercero, se caso hace apenas dos años y medio con Kristoff, es un chico encantador.

—Y tú ¿Estas casada? —pregunte rascándome la nuca, algo avergonzado.

—No, ni novio pero eso si muchos pretendientes —rio.

Sonreí.

—Este es de Anna —me dio la caja mediana—. Son hojas para que dibujes o escribas lo que quieras y esta es mía —era una caja mas larga.

Dentro había varios tipos de plumas de diferentes animales y un frasco de tinta.

—Fue difícil decidirme por cual pluma así que te traje todas, si no te gusta puedo devolver…—la interrumpí tomándola del mentón y plantándole un beso en los labios. La rodee con mis brazos su cintura para acercarla más.

Nos quedamos con las frentes pegados respirando nuestros alientos, sin decir nada. Le di pequeños besos en los labios y la abrace con fuerza.

—Gracias —le di un beso detrás de la oreja.

—Eres un copión —rio—. La idea del beso de agradecimiento se me ocurrió cuando me regalaste el anillo con la cadena —sonrió—. Crea tus propias ideas Hiccup.

—¿Beso de agradecimiento? —sonreí decepcionado.

El silencio se apodero de nosotros, hasta que un dragón negro llegó y me tiro al suelo.

—Toothless —grite recibiendo lengüetazos en la cara.

Elsa reía divertida.

—Toothless deja a Hiccup en paz —mamá grito desde la puerta—. Perdona hijo no pude detenerlo más.

—Los dragones son iguales que sus jinetes —dijo Astrid.

—Ahora entiendo lo de hace rato —replico Elsa.

Toothless se quito de encima de mí ayudándome a levantarme y se fue directo a olisquear a Elsa. Paro las orejas, por Thor no hagas algo estúpido.

*STRUP*

Le dio un lengüetazo.

—Le agradas —dijo mi madre riéndose.

Astrid miraba con extrañeza a Elsa y después sonrió, ¿Se conocían?

—Hola me llamo Astrid mucho gusto —se presento ofreciéndole la mano.

—Elsa —dijo sonriéndole y respondiendo a su saludo—, mucho gusto.

—Hiccup porque no le das un paseo a Elsa por Berk, encontrara muchas cosas nuevas —dijo mi madre pasando su brazo por mi hombro.

—¿Qué te parece Elsa? —la mire.

—Esta bien.

—Tómense el tiempo que quieran y no te preocupes por los preparativos, Astrid, Patapez, Eret, Patán y los gemelos me ayudaran.

—Vamos —iba a montar a Toothless cuando.

—Prefiero caminar, no importa si Toothless nos acompaña me encantaría —dijo miedosa.

—Muy bien, vamos amigo.

**««««»»»»**

_**Se que prometí que seria mas largo de lo normal pero no quería poner mas drama xD y espero que haya valido la espera. Gracias por sus comentarios c:**_

_**Espero que les guste besos y abrazos c:**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Hola! Bueno aquí esta la primera parte del capitulo 8, lo partí en dos porque es muy largo y no quiero atosigarlos y cansarlos .Creo que esta lleno de spoilers de las dos películas xD **_

_**Para que lo postergo más .No soy dueña ni de Frozen ni de HTTYD.**_

**Capítulo 8.**

_**Elsa's POV**_

—Perdóname —dije con un nudo en la garganta, Hiccup seguía viéndome desde la distancia—Perdóname, por todo lo que te hice…por rechazarte, por ser tan mala contigo —iba a empezar a llorar—. Se que te hice mucho daño, con todos los insultos que te dije, pero tenia mis razones de ser así con ustedes dos.

—¿Qué te perdone? —sonaba molesto.

El corazón se me encogió, estaba molesto conmigo, enojado. Necesito que me perdone, tengo que quitarme este peso de encima, esta culpa que me oprime el corazón y solo él puede ayudarme.

—Por favor —camine hacia él.

—Todos estos años pensé que me aborrecías, con Anna eras considerada, solo le decías que se fuera y listo —hizo una pausa—. Pero yo… yo lleve la peor parte no te contentabas en decirme que me fuera —de improviso me agarro de los brazos con fuerza—. Me insultabas, me empujabas hasta me llegaste a golpear ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone? Me hiciste sentir como una basura, no sabes cuanto me odie y cuanto odie tus acciones.

¿Tanto daño le he hecho? Realmente soy un monstruo. Yo nunca quise lastimarlos, solo…solo quería protegerlos de mi. Yo no sabia…yo no sabia que los estaba lastimando, no creí que alejarme de ellos los iba a dañar tan hondo. Creí que estando los dos en la misma situación se consolarían entre ellos, y con el tiempo dejarían de intentar acercarse a mí y vivirían sus vidas sin que mi presencia los hiriera. Pero creo que estaba equivocada.

Mi sola existencia era un error, una daga que lastimaba a quien me quisiera. Si alguien me hubiera dicho todo el daño que causaría en la forma que los cuidaba a los dos, hubiera preferido estar muerta para así no causar tato dolor.

—Vienes ahora dándotela de mártir y me dices que tenias razones para ser así conmigo —me zarandeo—, dime cuales eran, dímelo —grito—. Dímelo para así saber el motivo de tu rechazo.

No podía darle las razones, mucho menos decirle sobre mis poderes, aun no. Aun no estoy lista y él tampoco esta listo. La desesperación me invadió todo el cuerpo, el miedo de perderlo otra vez.

NO.

No podía descontrolarme ahora. Tengo que ser firme.

—No puedo —grite.

—Entonces no te perdonare.

¿Qué? El cuerpo me temblaba, unos pequeños copos salían de mis manos, gracias al cielo él me miraba a los ojos. Trate de mitigar el miedo, iba a hablar pero el nudo se volvió más fuerte y apenas podía formular una palabra.

—Yo…. Yo… —tartamudee—. No puedo.

—Te odio… —dijo.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ¿Eso es lo que creo mi intento de cuidarlos? En odio. El alma se me salió del cuerpo, no sentía las piernas, no sentía nada. Mi corazón que latía tan fuerte desde que nos vimos ahora estaba luchando por bombear sangre. Si no me perdonaba, si me odiaba entonces ¿Qué hacia yo aquí? Tenía que irme, sino lo hacia rompería en llanto y podía ser peor, podía hacer otra tormenta de nieve.

Él ya no me quería. Y mi corazón estaba pulverizado.

Camine hacia la salida arrastrando los pies.

—¿Qué haces? —su voz se oía tan lejana.

Hable con el último aliento que tenia.

—¿Para qué me quedo si me odias? entonces ¿Para qué me esfuerzo para que me perdones si me odias? Vine a encarar los resultados de mis acciones porque se que soy responsable del daño que te hice…—gire para verlo—. Hasta el aire tiene un pasado del cual es responsable… —me estaba faltando el aire—. Fue un gusto haberte visto otra vez y saber que estas bien.

—No te odio, solo… dímelo por favor —dijo calmado, me tomo del brazo llevando mi cuerpo inerte hacia el suyo, cerrando las distancias con un abrazo—.Perdóname por gritarte, es solo que….no sabes cuantas veces me pregunte que había hecho mal para que me trataras de una forma tan hostil.

Y empecé a llorar.

—Perdóname —dije enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Como extrañaba abrazarlo, como extrañaba sentirme querida por alguien que no compartiera mi sangre. Llene mis pulmones con su olor, aun seguía oliendo a pasto. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, protegida. No quería que esto acabara, quería quedarme así siempre abrazada a él. No sé porque ahora lo necesitaba de una forma diferente, no como amigo sino como algo más. Pero que estoy diciendo, yo siempre lo he visto como un hermano menor.

—Aun no estoy lista para decírtelo —dije rompiendo el silencio alejándome de él.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto limpiándome las lagrimas.

—Solo no estoy lista.

Se quedo pensativo por unos segundos.

—Te perdono —¿Qué? —. Pero prométeme algo.

—Lo que quieras —dije entusiasmada y pasmada.

—Que cuando estés lista me lo dirás, me dirás tus razones sobre el compartimiento que tenias conmigo —atrapo mis manos con las suyas, eran tan cálidas—. ¿Me lo prometes?

Asentí. Acomodo detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello, puso mi frente en la suya. Iba a llorar así que cerré los ojos llenos de agua, las lágrimas caían en mis mejillas y él comenzó a besar mi rostro, cuando llego a mi cuello sentí una corriente en todo el cuerpo. Por dios como deseaba que no terminara. No podía moverme, estaba cómoda con la situación, tal vez era la falta de cariño que me diera otra persona o mejor dicho un hombre. Nunca había dejado que un hombre llegara más allá de un beso en la mano. Pero que Hiccup me besara de esa forma, me hacia sentir cosas que jamás creí que podía sentir.

La cordura llego a mi y recordé esos tiempos en que cuidaba a un bebe Hiccup.

—Sigues siendo el mismo —abrí los ojos—. Cuando eras un bebe y yo me acercaba para hacerte cosquillas y tomabas con tus pequeñas manitas mi cara y me dabas besitos en el rostro —reí al recordar—. Me dejabas la cara toda babeada.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Los regalos!

—Tengo un regalo para ti —dije.

Lo lleve de la mano hasta una de las mesas del Gran Salón.

—¿Cómo esta Anna? —preguntó.

—Esta muy bien —sonreí, si supiera todo lo que hemos pasado—. Ya va para su tercer hijo.

—¿Qué? —grito feliz.

—Sí, primero tuvo gemelos y ahora ya va por el tercero, se caso hace apenas dos años y medio con Kristoff, es un chico encantador.

—Y tú ¿Estas casada? —pregunto.

¿A qué venia eso?

—No, ni novio pero eso si muchos pretendientes —reí.

Sonrío. ¡Oh! Sigue teniendo esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

—Este es de Anna —le di la caja mediana—. Son hojas para que dibujes o escribas lo que quieras y esta es mía.

Abrió la caja.

—Fue difícil decidirme por cual pluma así que te traje todas, si no te gusta puedo devolver…—fui interrumpida por sus labios. El calor de sus labios estaba invadiendo los míos, me rodeo con los brazos mi cintura acercándome a él. Tenían un rico sabor.

Separo sus labios de los míos sin dejar de estar tan cerca, reparábamos nuestros alientos. Me dio pequeños besos en los labios, ¡Por dios! quería que me besara otra vez, quería ser invadida por su calor y saborear el sabor de sus labios. Luego me abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias —dijo dándome un beso detrás de la oreja.

Al parecer era día de que los recuerdos me invadieran. Tal vez no quería darme cuenta que algo extraño me estaba pasando con él, con su cercanía o tal vez no me estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia a mi.

—Eres un copión —reí—. La idea del beso de agradecimiento se me ocurrió cuando me regalaste el anillo con la cadena —sonreí al recordar el beso que le había dado años atrás—. Crea tus propias ideas Hiccup.

—¿Beso de agradecimiento?

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, cuando de pronto un dragón negro se abalanzo contra Hiccup haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.

—Toothless —grito recibiendo lengüetazos en la cara.

Reí divertida, ese dragón parecía un cachorro.

—Toothless deja a Hiccup en paz —tía Valka grito desde la puerta—. Perdona hijo no pude detenerlo más.

Mi vista se quedo detenida en la chica rubia que venia con tía Valka. ¿Seria ella? La chica con quien jugaba con mi magia hace seis años.

—Los dragones son iguales que sus jinetes —dijo la rubia.

—Ahora entiendo lo de hace rato —Hiccup y el dragón eran iguales.

De pronto el dragón se quieto de encima de Hiccup, lo ayudo a levantarse y se fue directo a mí olisqueando mi ropa y paro las orejas.

*STRUP*

Recibí un lengüetazo.

—Le agradas —dijo tía Valka riéndose.

Me limpia la cara con las manos, realmente era asqueroso pero al menos le agradaba.

—Hola me llamo Astrid mucho gusto —así que ese es su nombre.

—Elsa —dije sonriéndole y respondiendo a su saludo—, mucho gusto.

—Hiccup porque no le das un paseo a Elsa por Berk, encontrara muchas cosas nuevas —dijo tía Valka

¿Un paseo? Me vendría bien un paseo y la sola idea de estar sola con Hiccup…. ALTO. ¿en Que rayos estaba pensando?

—¿Qué te parece Elsa? —dijo mirándome.

—Esta bien.

—Tómense el tiempo que quieran y no te preocupes por los preparativos, Astrid, Patapez, Eret, Patán y los gemelos me ayudaran.

—Vamos —iba a montar a Toothless cuando.

—Prefiero caminar, no importa si Toothless nos acompaña me encantaría —me encantaría montar un dragón pero creo que nos sería buena idea.

—Muy bien, vamos amigo.

Tomo las dos cajas y se las dio a Astrid, le dijo que después iría por ellos. Y salimos de ahí a paso ligero con un Toothless no muy animado detrás de nosotros, la sola idea de no pasear volando le había caído mal. Me enseño todos los artefactos que había inventado y con la ayuda de los demás vikingos materializado para la comodidad de los dragones y de los pobladores. Los vikingos nos saludaron cuando pasábamos y daban uno que otro pescado crudo a Toothless que se lo olvido por completo la idea de volar.

Después de una agotadora vuelta alrededor de Berk.

—Quiero enseñarte algo —dijo agarrándome de la mano.

Me llevo al inicio del bosque, sin soltarme la mano, Toothless nos seguía con curiosidad. Estaba nerviosa ¿Adonde me llevaba? Estaba empezando a pensar como Anna y escenas extrañas llegaron a mi mente. Maldita Anna y sus pervertidas conversaciones. Sentía el rostro encendido. Me soltó por unos segundos y miro a Toothless, de un segundo a otro los dos empezaron a correr dejándome sola en medio del bosque.

—¿Hiccup? Toothless? —estaba empezando sentir pánico.

—Vamos corre —grito Hiccup.

Corrí detrás de ellos, este camino se me hacia conocido, por andar buscándolos por mi alrededor corriendo no me había dado cuenta que….

—Ahh —grite.

Unos brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura jalándome hacia atrás. Estaba apunto de caerme al claro.

—Deberías fijarte por donde corres —rieron los dos.

Lo empuje, me cruce de brazos y voltee al lado contrario de ellos dos.

—¿Elsa? —dijo apenado—. Solo estábamos jugando, no te pongas así.

—Pues serán sólo tú y Toothless —realmente estaba enojada.

Toothless me rodeo y puso una cara tan tierna que me recordaba a Anna. Apenas llevaba una semana sin verla y ya la extrañaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —se puso frente a mi.

—Solo… recordaba a Anna, en estos últimos tres años después de nuestra reconciliación no hemos podido estar juntas como queríamos —dije cabizbaja.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué ibas a enseñarme? —tenia que desviar el tema.

—Sanes que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra —me acuso.

—Y tu sabes que es de muy mala educación decirle a una chica que le vas a enseñar algo y después salir corriendo y dejarla sola en medio de un bosque.

—Tu ganas —dijo sonriendo.

Me sonroje al instante, esa sonrisa me estaba cautivando demasiado.

—El claro —señalo la hondonada—. Es lo que te iba a enseñar.

Me acerque a la orilla, sentí vértigo al ver la altura. ¿Por qué se me hacia tan conocido ese lugar?

—¿Cómo vamos a bajar? —dije sin apartar la vista del claro—. ¿Volando?

Los dos asintieron con una gran sonrisa. ¡Oh no!

—No no no no no no —dije—. Y no.

—Solo será un salto —levanto la ceja— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Síiiii

—Muy bien, la única forma de bajar es por las raíces de ese árbol —dijo señalando un enorme pino que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

—Muy bien hagámoslo.

—Bajare yo primero y luego tu —nos encaminamos hasta las raíces—. Si sientes pánico te sueltas y yo te cacho.

—Graciosito —entrecerré las cejas.

Bajo con dificultad, al parecer no podía doblar muy bien su pierna ortopédica. Cuando piso suelo firme me hizo una señal para que bajara. Fui bajando con cuidado mirando de vez en cuando el suelo. Solo faltaba poco cuando a mi vestido se le ocurrió atorarse en una de las raíces. Forcejee por unos segundos, hasta que logre zafarlo. Pero había usado demasiada fuerza y caía medio camino.

—No creí que te fuera a cachar, ¿estas bien? —dijo sujetándome con una mano las piernas y con la otra la espalda.

Podría apostar que estaba sonrojada.

—Ss-íi —respire hondo—. Podrías bajarme, por favor.

Me acomode la falda y mire a mi alrededor, contemplando la belleza que me rodeaba. Claro que sabia donde estaba.

—Esta mejor de lo que recordaba —susurre.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Que esta hermoso el lugar —sonreí.

—Fue aquí donde Toothless y yo nos volvimos inseparables —se sentó en el pasto recargándose en una gran piedra.

Me senté frente a él escondiendo las piernas debajo de la falda. Arranque unas flores que estaban cerca de mi y comencé a tejerlas.

—Cuéntame ¿cómo se conocieron?

—Bueno, digamos que no fue algo amistoso al principio —dijo rascándose impacientemente al nuca—. Una noche hace seis años, los dragones nos estaban atacando… yo había inventado una pequeña catapulta que lanzaría por mi una red de cuerdas con unas bolas pesadas a los extremos… una cosa llevo a otra y derribe a Toothless —el dragón estaba acostado a un lado de Hiccup—. Seguí el camino que había dejado al caer y lo encontré haya arriba, lo iba a matar pero cuando estaba apunto me di cuenta que él tenia le mismo miedo que yo así que lo deje libre y salió volando…para colmo mi papá me obligo a ir a las clases que daba Bocón para matar dragones…

—Continua —dije sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo—. Te estoy escuchando.

Siguió contándome todo a detalle mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo de trenzar las flores. Me conto todas las peripecias que habían vivido él y su grupo de "estudiantes" con la ayuda de sus dragones.

—Y hace un año tuvimos un gran problema con Drago Bludvist…

—¿Drago? —repetí, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo—. Creo… que escuche hace tiempo ese nombre… pero no recuerdo mucho.

—El quería cazar a todos los dragones… todo empezó un día que estábamos Astrid y yo sobrevolando en donde parecía ser una gran montaña de hielo, había un barco atrapado entre ella y fue ahí donde conocimos a Eret… nos acuso de haberlo atacado, era un cazador de dragones subordinado por Drago… salimos ilesos fui de regreso a Berk le conté a papá. Él se altero al oír el nombre de Drago y prohibió que los dragones volaran fuera y dentro de Berk… yo no lo escuche y me escape…entonces de una extraña forma me encontré a mamá —rio—. Estaba viviendo los últimos veinte años con Cloudjumper, muchos dragones y el Alpha… después papá me encontró… ellos... los hubieras visto, se veían tan felices juntos hasta que… —su voz se fue apagando, gatee hasta sentarme del otro lado de él, le di un beso en la mejilla exactamente cuando unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Agarre su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos.

—Tienes las manos frías —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—Y tu las manos calientitas —dije limpiándole unas cuantas lagrimas—. Vamos, dame un sonrisa de esas que me gustan —sus mejillas se colorearon de un hermoso rosa cuando le di un fugaz beso en los labios…

—Sí no quieres continuar lo entenderé.

—No he hablado de esto con nadie… creo que necesito dejar salir toda esta frustración y tristeza —suspiro—. Tuvimos una pelea… él saco a su dragón Alpha, los dos Alphas pelearon a muerte… el Alpha que cuidaba de mi madre y los otros dragones fue asesinado por el otro… quise dialogar con Drago pero él no quiso oírme… no se que fue lo que hizo pero… Toothless no lo ataco y el Alpha lo controlaba… Drago le ordeno a Toothless que me eliminara…y…. —la voz se le quebró, lo abrace con fuerza y Toothless lo acariciaba con su boca—. Iba a matarme —acaricio a su dragón —. Yo se que no era tu intención amigo… me arrincono y…. papá recibió le golpe por mi….

Mire a Toothless que estaba adolorido por lo que decía su amigo… y yo estaba sorprendida.

—Perdiste a un padre —tome su rostro en mis manos—. Mírame… pero ganaste una madre….

—Sí tan solo yo le hubiera hecho caso…

—Toothless no tiene la culpa y tú tampoco —bese sus mejillas—. No sabias lo que iba a pasar.

—Drago se llevo a nuestros dragones —se sorbió los mocos—. Después del funeral, fuimos detrás de ellos… recupere a Toothless y el se convit…. Y derrotamos al Alpha y a Drago.

—¿Qué paso con ellos?

—No lo sé, desaparecieron.

Nos abrazamos, él siguió llorando, lo arrulle cómo cuando era niño y tenia pesadillas, mientras acariciaba a un triste Toothless. Se quedo dormido en mis brazos, lo acomode como pude, con ayuda de Toothless, para que quedara recargado en la piedra y apoye su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Gracias por cuidarlo Toothless —lo acaricie, el pobrecillo se había quedado dormido acurrucado a un lado mío.

Admire detalladamente las facciones de Hiccup, ya no eran esas facciones infantiles sino más maduras pero sin perder su toque de ternura. Quede hipnotizada por un momento, acaricie cada facción de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. ¿Por qué ahora tenia esa necesidad de probarlos? Tal vez porque nunca me había besado con alguien y después del "beso de agradecimiento" estaba sedienta de más. Pero los únicos labios que quería eran los suyos. Pegue mis labios con los suyos, daría lo que fuera para que estuviera despierto. Pero que egoísta me oigo, él pobre chico se abre emocionalmente a mi y yo lo único en que pienso es en mis intereses.

Se estremeció por unos segundos, parpadeo como si fuera a despertar pero lo único que hizo fue apretar mi mano que aun seguía agarrada a la suya.

Y el sueño me venció.

**««««»»»»**

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_


	9. Capítulo 8 parte 2

_**La otra mitad espero que les guste c: perdonen la demora. Ahora si me tardare algo porque serán capítulos mas largos. **_

_**No soy dueña ni de frozen ni de HTTYD y tengo hambre ._.**_

**«Capítulo 8. Sonrisa****»**

_**Valka's POV**_

Astrid me acompañó al Correo para ayudarme a tranquilizar a los gemelos que seguían peleando desde la mañana.

—Podrían estar en paz por lo menos por un segundo —dijo Astrid agarrando de los brazos a Ruffnut por la parte de atrás.

—Van a destruir medio Berk —dije tomando de los hombros a Tuffnut.

—Ese es el objetivo —dijeron los dos en unisonó.

Astrid soltó a Ruff y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago repitiendo el acto con Tuff.

—Astrid esta enojada porque Hiccup la ha cambiado —canturreo Ruffnut.

—Claro que no —dijo casi gritando—, no.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tanta violencia? —pregunto Tuff.

—Nací violenta.

—Déjenla en paz —dije para calmar los ánimos.

Iba a comenzar a leer unas cartas cuando el chico alto que venia con Elsa entro.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —tenia que ser cortes.

—Primero me presento, me llamo Axel —dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—.Podría ser tan amable de decirme donde se encuentra la reina —dijo amablemente.

—Claro —sonreí—. Esta con mi hijo en estos momentos, exactamente donde no lo sé —levanto una ceja—. Pero no se preocupe Hiccup la cuidara.

—Más bien ella a él —dijo Ruff después recibiendo un codazo de Astrid.

—Muchísimas gracias, Señora Valka.

—Sólo llámame Valka.

—Una pregunta más —dijo vacilante.

—Dime.

—La reina no me dijo nada sobre donde dormirá.

—¡Oh! Se me había olvidado —me quede pensativa por unos segundos—. Se quedara conmigo y Hiccup.

—Entonces necesitara que le de el equipaje de la reina.

—Astrid se tan amable de acompañar al joven por las cosas de Elsa y llevarlo a la casa.

—Claro, vamos te acompaño.

Los gemelos y yo nos quedamos solos.

—No deberíamos hacer algo por la llegada de la reina —pregunto Ruff.

Esto realmente no me estaba oliendo bien. Todos sabemos que estos dos no son buenos en las fiestas pues se emborrachan y comienzan a destruir todo a su paso.

—¿Cómo que? —no debí preguntar.

—UNA FIESTA —gritaron en unísono.

Y lo repito, no debí preguntar. Literalmente fui arrastrada por ellos hasta el Gran Salón. En un dos por tres ya estaban arreglando el lugar con todo tipo de adornos. Podremos ser muy malos poniendo nombres pero en lo que a fiestas se refiere, los vikingos nos pintamos solos, literalmente.

Cuando menos lo pensé barriles de cerveza rodaban frente a mi, mesas llenas de comida y tarros sin llenar y uno que otro vikingo medio borracho antes de la fiesta. Los gemelos estaba mas que felices, una fiesta para ellos era mejor que destruir Berk… creo que era al revés.

—¿No creen que es demasiado? —pregunto Astrid desde la puerta.

—¿Qué es para ellos demasiado? —le pregunte parándome a un lado de ella.

Aunque la relación de Hiccup y Astrid había terminado meses atrás no era impedimento de que m encariñara con la chica. Nos entendíamos tan bien que sabíamos cuando una no tenia un bien día o estaba preocupada por algo y hoy no era la excepción.

—¿Pasa algo Astrid?

—Tengo miedo de que le haga daño —suspiro resignada—. Hiccup me ha contado casi todo lo que vivieron y cuando habla de la forma en que lo trataba, él siempre se ponía triste y parecía que hablar de ellos le dañaba.

—¿Aún le quieres?

—Me preocupa, él es como un hermano para mi —se abrazo a si misma—. No quiero que salga lastimado… solo es eso.

—Te entiendo —le di una palmada en la espalda—. Pero vamos, que ya han pasado años y si ella ha vuelto quiere decir que todo se solucionó, ya sabes… sobre su secreto.

—Tal vez —dijo.

Desde que volví me había vuelto su confidente y un día me conto sobre una chica de cabellos blancos y poderes de hielo. Un día la chica le había platicado que nadie, excepto sus padres y Astrid sabían de su poder. Que se había recluido en la soledad para que sus emociones no descontrolaran sus poderes. Yo nunca le dije que sabia de que chica hablaba, hasta este día.

Escribí una nota para Hiccup diciéndole sobre la fiesta y que no le dijera nada a Elsa, que solo la trajera, seria una sorpresa. Ate la nota en el pie del Terrible Terror que siempre me acompañaba y lo deje volar para que los buscara. Espero que esta fiesta no sea un desastre.

_**Narrador**_

Desde que había aparecido en aquel mundo tan extraño supo de antemano que el Otro Mundo que su loco padre siempre predicaba a sus adeptos, era real, aunque fuera unas cuantas partes. Cuando esa mocosa le aventó la cubeta de agua creyó morir, ese líquido había sido su tumba o eso pensaba. Al despertar creyó estar en el infierno pero no, estaba en una cueva.

¿Quién la había llevado ahí? ¿Realmente había muerto? Escucho un aleteo, miro hacia la entrada de la cueva, un mono alado volaba a su dirección. ¿Chistery también había muerto? El mono se trepo a su cuerpo asustado, lo abrazo, quería verificar que no era un sueño o pesadilla. Y no era ni uno de los dos.

—Creo que esta es nuestra nueva casa —le dijo resignada al mono.

Con el tiempo se fue haciendo de utensilios para al menos vivir cómodamente en esa cueva. Había un reino a unas cuantas horas en escoba hacia el este de las montañas heladas. Con la apariencia de su vestimenta, un vestido que le cubría todo el cuerpo, unos guantes, un velo que le cubría parte del rostro y un gran sombrero de pico, todo en negro, le había hecho ganarse el mote de, por segunda vez en su vida, Bruja o La malvada Bruja del Oeste ya que vivía exactamente al oeste del reino.

Al mes de haber llegado a aquel lugar, mientras hacia unas pociones en su caldero, llego un hombre de duras y a la vez dulces facciones, alto y con un porte de rey. Le ofreció oro, plata y todo su reino para que curara a su esposa, quien tenía una fuerte fiebre y estaba embarazada de su primer vástago. La Bruja asombrada por la desesperación del hombre acepto ayudarlo pero con la condición de que al nacer la niña, ¡Oh! Porque ella sabia muy bien que iba a ser una niña, lo había visto en su caldero, la llevara ante sus ojos. El hombre acepto sus condiciones.

La Bruja rebusco entre sus libros una poción para curar a la mujer. Tomo el Gran Libro entre sus flacas manos, cuanto daría por alguien que se preocupara así por ella. El hombre la miraba desesperado. Cuando encontró todos los ingredientes, los echo uno por uno en un caldero más chico revolviendo todo en su interior. Saco un pequeño frasquito de entre sus ropas y lo sumergió en el caldero. Le dio el frasco con el líquido blanco al hombre.

—Tiene que tomarlo todo —le dijo.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre desaparecido de la cueva.

—Sólo espero que no le pase lo mismo que a mi —se quito uno de sus guantes y su sombrero dejando ver su verdosa piel.

Habían pasado los años y en los últimos meses había recibido a varios personajes en su cueva. Aun no se acostumbraba a las visitas y mucho menos que llegaran a altas horas de la noche, aunque su organismo ya no necesitara de sueño, la molestia de tener que recibir a alguien, siempre se hacia presente.

Esa noche un grupo de hombres la visitaba por quinta vez en el mes. Tuvo que esconder a Chistery para que no lo vieran pues la última vez que estuvieron ahí, se lo quisieron llevar. A pesar de que su exterior era de una joven hermosa veinteañera, con nariz puntiaguda y todo, en el interior se sentía tan seca como una anciana amargada.

—¿Y ahora qué se les ofrece? —dijo cansada caminando pesadamente hasta el hombre alto, fornido y lleno de cicatrices.

—Mi amo pide una audiencia —dijo el hombre con voz grave.

—¿Audiencia? —comenzó a reír a carcajadas que eran tan fuertes que hicieron eco en la cueva y algunos de los hombres temblaban de miedo—. ¿Ahora por qué tanta diplomacia?

—Tengo que acostumbrarme —un hombre alto y con una extraña mancha en su ojo izquierdo apareció de entre las sombras—, si voy a convertirme en rey.

La Bruja se retorció de una forma extraña que todos los presentes tomaron la empuñadura de sus espadas y hachas.

—Se asuntan por cualquier cosa tus hombres —los señalo—. ¿EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA SON IGUAL DE COBARDES?

—Sí mis hombres son o no cobardes no debería de importarle a una vieja bruja como tu.

—¿Vieja bruja? —se quito el sombrero—. ¿Ahora te parezco vieja?

Seguía teniendo la misma belleza que años atrás y la misma edad.

—Dejémonos de habladurías —se acerco a ella—. Necesito de tus poderes de clarividente.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué hay de importante en el futuro que no se pueda hacer en el presente? Se necesita del presente para hacer el futuro

—Yo necesito ver el futuro para hacer mi presente.

—Dame —el hombre le dio un mechón recién arrancado de su cuero cabelludo, ella dio una media vuelta teatralmente—. Entre mas rápido mejor.

Los dos se dirigieron al caldero, la Bruja arrojo el mechón al caldero, tomo el cucharon y removió el liquido. Unas imágenes borrosas se formaban en el fondo del caldero, no eran muy claras.

—¿Qué ves?

—Las imágenes no son claras —dijo más para ella que para él.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Que eres imbécil —susurro—. Cuando las imágenes son borrosas quiere decir que aun la Causa no se ha efectuado para que ese Efecto sumerja.

La miro dudoso.

—Aun no haz hecho algo que tenga consecuencias en el futuro —rodo los ojos.

—Entonces dime lo que tengo que hacer —sonrió maliciosamente, él sabia muy bien que la Bruja no podía mentir—. Bruja Elphaba.

Elphaba maldijo a sus adentros, además de la juventud eterna y la belleza su otra maldición era que no podía mentir y las preguntas que le hacían las respondía automáticamente. Le dijo todo lo que quiso escuchar. El hombre dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a una pobre Bruja enojada consigo misma tirándose de los cabellos.

—¿Qué te dijo? —un hombre enorme encapuchado se acerco al él.

—Dentro de unos días iremos a Berk —rio—. Les daremos una sorpresita.

Se embarcaron a su nuevo objetivo.

Y Elphaba tenía que advertirlo.

**«««»»»»**

Era una noche como ninguna, las estrellas brillaban en el horizonte como pequeños diamantes. Elsa caminaba descalza por Berk, saludaba a las personas de su alrededor y estas le contestaban con un saludo animoso. Llevaba en la cabeza la corona de flores que había trenzado mientras estaba con Hiccup en el claro. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Sus pies la llevaron hasta el muelle, el aire estaba calmado y no haba ni una nube en el cielo. Miro al cielo en busca de algún indicio ¿Indicio de qué? Pensó ella. Vio una ancha negra que venia a toda velocidad a donde ella estaba parada. Eran Hiccup y Toothless, descendieron a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Elsa. Hiccup bajo del dragón dirigiéndose a Elsa.

—Tienes que esconderte —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Vienen por ti —la jalo del brazo—. Vamos

Elsa volteo hacia el mar…. eran barcos y ella sabia bien quienes eran. Hombres armados salieron corriendo blandiendo sus espadas y hachas en dirección a las casas. Todo parecía una pesadilla, cuando menos lo pensó Hiccup y todos los vikingos peleaban contra esos hombres. Ella en medio de ese caos quiso gritar pero la voz no le salía. Dragones eran derribados por las flechas de los arqueros, vikingos eran asesinados por hachas, niños eran heridos a muerte por espadas y mujeres eran violadas por esos hombres.

Todo se movía lento, ella podía ver cada movimiento, cada escena con detalle y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era su culpa, tenia miedo, el clima comenzó a descender, una tormenta de nieve hecha por ella amenazaba a Berk. Corrió para esconderse, ¿Por qué corría? Era una cobarde, otra vez. Cambio de dirección, fue a donde los hombres se ataban entre sí, busco a Hiccup con la mirada y lo encontró rápidamente, ahí estaba él defendiendo a su pueblo a todo lo que amaba. Un hombre saco una daga e iba directo a matarlo, Elsa corrió para salvarlo. Todo paso tan rápido….

Un grito, un gimoteo y una lanza de hielo atravesando el cráneo del hombre. Fuego, destrucción y sangre. Elsa miro a su alrededor y ya no estaba en Berk, donde había casas ahora se veían paredes, el niño que estaba muerto a los pies de un dragón afligido se había convertido en Anna de apenas cinco años desmayada en el suelo del palacio. Frente a ella un pequeño Hiccup asustado y con el rostro y ropa salpicada de sangre.

Los hombres que atacaban Berk ahora eran los soldados de un reino lejano enemigo de sus padres…. Todos atravesados, en algún lugar de su cuerpo, por picos de hielo. Había sangre a su alrededor, vio su reflejo en el hielo…. Tenía tan solo ocho años, su camisón lleno de unas grandes manchas de sangre y su cara llena de puntitos rojos. Su mirada se fijo en el rostro aterrado de Hiccup, dio un paso al frente y él uno hacia atrás. Él se alejo poco a poco de ella, le tenia miedo, pavor, lo único que quería era sacar a Anna de ese horrendo lugar. Ella ya no era su amiga, su casi hermana…

Ella era...

Era un monstruo.

**«««»»»»**

_**Hiccup's POV**_

Desperté con la espalda algo adolorida, estire todas mis extremidades. Había dormido demasiado tenia días sin descansar de esta forma aunque preferiría haber dormido en el pasto que recargado en un piedra… ¿Por qué el brazo derecho no podía moverlo? ¡Oh! Claro, es que Elsa esta dormida en mi hombro y aprieta mi brazo con mucha fuerza… ¿Esta dormida, recargada en mi hombro? ¡Por Odín!

La mire sorprendido, se veía tan bella dormida pero incomoda por la posición.

—Elsa, vamos despierta, la menos acuéstate en el pasto —la zarandee un poco para despertarla.

—Mmmh —entre abrió los ojos.

—Vamos floja muévete —le dije en broma, cabeceo y se quedo dormida otra vez—. Entonces tendré que moverte yo.

Analice mis opciones, tenia dos, o la cargaba en brazos o la arrastraba por las piernas dejándola acostada en el pasto, pero había inconvenientes, la primera podía romperme la espalda…. Si me oyera me golpearía seguro, el segundo inconveniente era que si la jalaba por las piernas ella podría caer mal de espaldas y su falda, por inercia del movimiento, se subiría dejando sus piernas descubiertas… otra vez ese calorcillo en la cara, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Toothless seguía dormido así que el espectáculo seria solo para… ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESA OPCION!

Me decidí por la primera opción, era mas elaborada pero sin consecuencias tan enormes. Como pude la medio cargue y la recosté en el pasto. Exhausto por la laboriosa empresa, pues mi media pierna no me permitía tanto movimiento, me acosté a un lado de ella con una distancia considerable. Cerré los ojos por un momento, oí que algo se movía y cuando los abrí, Elsa tenia su brazo encima de mi estomago y su cabeza reposada en mi hombro. Si Odín me daba esta recompensando por algo, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? La rodee con el brazo por la cintura rompiendo las distancias entre los dos.

¿Cómo podía quedarme dormido teniendo entre mis brazos a la chica de quien me había enamorado desde que tenía uso de razón? Observe los cambios que los años habían afectado en ella. Su rostro ya no era el de la chica de dieciocho años que vi la última vez, se había puesto más bella. Los cambios mas sorprendentes no eran los de su rostro sino… los de su cuerpo. Ya no era el de una niña pequeña eran mas… de una mujer. Comenzando con su abultado busto, una cintura estrecha, unas caderas generosas y, aunque no viera sus piernas lo más seguro es que fueran hermosas, como todo lo que su cuerpo poseía…

—Hiccup —dijo entre sueños.

Un ligero calor recorrió mi rostro ¡Por Thor! Estaba soñando conmigo.

—No —frunció el ceño retorciéndose y apretando con más fuerza su abrazo.

—¿Elsa? —la temperatura descendía considerablemente—. Elsa despierta.

Despertó de golpe, se levanto con una rapidez sorprendente y salió corriendo hacia el estanque. Me levante como pude y fui tras ella… Toothless había despertado y nos veía con curiosidad. Elsa estaba recargada con una mano en la piedra mas cercana al agua, con la espalda encorvada y dando ahorcadas. Puse una mano en su espalda, se incorporo al sentir el tacto y giro… estaba sudando, tenía la respiración agitada y una expresión de terror en el rostro. Se llevo las manos al pecho tragando bocanadas de aire para poder respirar mejor. Toothless y yo nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que Elsa terminara de salir de su trance.

Comenzó a temblar y respirar muy rápido. De un momento a otro cayo de bruces en el pasto. No sabia que hacer así que me senté como pude, la abrace y la acomode para que quedara encima de mis piernas, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y decía cosas en un idioma extraño.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

Su cuerpo se tenso y después se volvió blando, se había desmayado. Toothless que desde que Elsa se había levantado no había hecho nada, se acerco a ella y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en el brazo con su hocico. Ella empezó a abrir los ojos pesadamente, me miro sorprendida y se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en mis piernas y abrazada por mi.

—¿Hiccup?

—Tenías una pesadilla, te levantaste y estabas hiperventilando…luego te caíste y empezaste a decir cosas que no entendí….

—Cuando tengo pesadillas tiendo a caminar dormida y recreo en la realidad lo que mi mente ve.

—¿Te pasa seguido? —pregunte preocupado.

—Antes…no —dijo cabizbaja.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—No lo recuerdo —miraba a todas direcciones—. Creo que se esta haciendo tarde…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y al ver su enrojecido rostro recordé en la vergonzosa posición en la que estábamos enfrascados. Y como si fuera enviado por los dioses llego un Terrible Terror. Nos levantamos y agarre al dragón, traía una nota, era de mamá. El pequeño dragón se zafó de mi agarre y se posos en el hombro de Elsa, acariciando su rostro con el hocico.

—Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué los dragones tienen esa tendencia a llamar mi atención? —agarro al dragón entre sus manos, lo abrazo y con la nariz le acaricio el mentón recibiendo de él un lengüetazo en la mejilla.

Hasta los dragones tienen más suerte que yo.

Tres gruñidos de estomago nos saco de nuestras cavilaciones haciéndonos reír a Elsa y a mi. Los dos y Toothless no habíamos probado bocado desde la mañana. Elsa tomo las flores que había trenzado, le puso una a Toothless y se dirigió a mí.

—Agáchate que no te alcanzo —me ordeno sonriendo, le hice caso y coloco sobre mi cabeza la corona de flores.

Le quite de las manos el último aro de flores, la "coroné" con él, le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla y la abrace.

—Creo que nos estamos acostumbrando a los abrazos —le dije.

—Me gustan los abrazos calientitos —nos separamos y nos quitamos las flores trenzadas.

—Espera —destrence una de las flores—. Déjame ponerte…. —le coloque la flor detrás de la oreja—. Te vez hermosa —esperen un momento ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?

—Gracias —su rostro estaba rosa, sí, lo dije.

Toothless nos interrumpió con un gruñido.

—¿Tienes hambre amiguito? —Elsa se acerco a él y comenzó a rascarle el mentón—. ¿Quién tiene hambre?

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos alcanzar comida —dije algo molesto ya que Toothless se estaba llevando toda la atención de Elsa.

—Cierto —dijo parando de rascarle el mentón.

—¿Volando o escalando? —le pregunte sonriendo.

—Escalando —Toothless le dio un empujón—. Te quiero pero… le temo a las alturas.

—¿Cómo puedes temerle a algo que no has experimentado?

Elsa me miro enojada.

—Esta bien, esta bien escalaremos —dije poniendo los brazos como defensa.

Después de escalar, seguimos nuestro camino hacia el Gran Salón caminando. Toothless no se despegaba de Elsa y llamaba su atención cada vez que yo quería entablar una conversación con ella. Hasta que exploté.

—¿Vienes con él o conmigo? —le reclame enojado, genial tenia celos de un dragón.

—Con los dos… bueno con los tres —dijo señalando al Terrible Terror que iba en su hombro—. Y ¿A qué vienen esos repentinos celos?

—Que yo tuve que esperar seis años para volverte a ver y casi no me pones atención, mientras que esos dos —señale a los dragones—, obtienen cariño y mimos de tu parte y apenas los conociste hoy y….

Fui interrumpido por un repentino beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oh! El pequeño Hiccup se siente celoso por dos dragones —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Sí… digo ¡No! —gruñí—. Ni me digas pequeño Hiccup, soy mas alto que tu.

—Pobrecito —seguía haciendo el puchero.

Me cruce de brazos y la mire indignado.

—¡Oh vamos! —jalo uno de mis brazos—. Dame una sonrisa.

—Y si no lo hago qué.

—Te la saco a golpes —me amenazo con el puño sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Preferiría a besos —susurre.

—¿Qué?

—PREFERIRIA A…. —me calle a tiempo.

—A besos —continuo ella.

Mierda.

—A...aa… yo… —tenia que decir lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

—Bien… —se acercó a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Entonces lo que ordene el emperador.

—¿Qu-qué? —¿Iba a hacerlo? Por qué no lo dije antes.

—jajajajajajaja.

¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Hubieras visto tu rostro —rio más fuerte—. ¿Creíste qué lo iba a hacer? —pregunto seria.

—Claro que no —sentía calor en el rostro.

Reanudamos el paso en silencio y cuando estábamos apunto de llegar a Berk, Elsa se adelanto y giro enfrentándome. Se paro de puntitas sobre sus pies y poso sus labios en los míos. Abrazos y besos se estaban volviendo costumbre entre los dos. Espero que no se acabe esa costumbre. Iba mover los labios pero ella se me adelanto. Le seguí el ritmo, lento pero a la vez apasionado, los anteriores besos solo habían sido sin movimiento. Pero este, ¡Por Thor! Este beso se estaba volviendo más íntimo. Se fue separando lentamente y yo no dejaba de darle besos incitándola a seguir.

—Gracias —dijo relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Por? —quería besarla otra vez.

—Por le paseo —dijo retomando el beso.

¿Qué era esto en realidad? ¿Un beso o un beso de agradecimiento? Al demonio. No me importaba cual de los dos fuera, si ella m estaba besando ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?, sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos abrazados, mis brazos rodeando su cintura y sus manos jugando con mis cabellos. No quería que acabara. El beso empezó a subir de tono, la tome de la nuca enredando mis dedos en su cabello y la acerque más profundizando el beso y alargándolo por más tiempo. De sus labios salió un gemido, nos alejamos casi al acto, con los rostros sonrojados, los labios hinchados y ardiendo y algo despeinados. Sonreí.

—Te dije que te iba a sacar una sonrisa —dijo riendo.

**«««»»»»**

_**¿A qué no se lo esperaban? GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR LOS COMENTARIOS u.u gracias, besos y abrazos.**_


	10. Say goodnight

_**Perdonen la tardanza, ahora si aquí esta el capítulo completo. Era más largo pero decidí cortarlo por algunas razones e.e y pues al parecer en unos capítulos la T se va a volver M e.e**_

_**El titulo no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo pero me encanta esa canción y fue la que inspiro. REPLAY!**_

_**No soy dueña ni de Frozen ni de HTTYD aunque lo deseara **_

**«Capítulo 9. Say goodnight»**

_**Elsa's POV**_

Hiccup, Toothless y yo caminábamos por los parajes del bosque para llegar a Berk. Realmente tenía hambre. Toothless iba a mi lado dándome golpecitos en la cadera con el hocico, le respondí acariciándole la cabeza pero cada vez que paraba de acariciarlo volvía a trompearme. Sí, recordaba lo que soñé y tan solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. ¿Qué me quiso decir? ¿Qué significado tenia el sueño? Y si sí ¿Cuándo iba a pasar?

Me saco de mis pensamientos un gruñido proveniente de Hiccup. En todo el camino no le había puesto atención.

—¿Vienes con él o conmigo? —me reclamo cruzado de brazos.

Toothless lo miro sonriente.

—Con los dos… bueno con los tres —dije señalando al Terrible Terror que iba viajando en mi hombro desde que emprendimos el camino a Berk—. Y ¿A qué vienen esos repentinos celos?

—Que yo tuve que esperar seis años para volverte a ver y casi no me pones atención, mientras que esos dos —señaló a los dragones que lo miraban con inocencia—, obtienen cariño y mimos de tu parte y apenas los conociste hoy y….

Hiccup estaba celoso de los dragones, movía sus brazos como siempre… se veía tan tierno. Sonreí al ver que aun quedaban restos de aquel pequeño Hiccup.

—¡Oh! El pequeño Hiccup se siente celoso por dos dragones —dije haciendo un puchero.

—Sí… digo ¡No! —gruñó—. No me digas pequeño Hiccup, soy mas alto que tu.

Realmente tiene razón se a puesto más alto y…. mas guapo.

—Pobrecito.

Se cruzo de brazos indignado. Esto de molestarlo era divertido, veamos hasta donde llega.

—¡Oh vamos! —jalo uno de sus brazos—. Dame una sonrisa.

—Y si no lo hago qué.

—Te la saco a golpes —dije amenazándolo con el puño, se veía tan lindo enojado.

—Preferiría a besos —susurro.

Me quede helada.

—¿Qué?

—PREFERIRIA A….

—A besos —dije tímidamente.

—A...aa… yo… —tartamudeó sonrojándose violentamente.

Era hora de molestarlo más.

—Bien… —me acerque—. Entonces lo que ordene el emperador.

—¿Qu-qué?

—jajajajajajaja —parecía una manzana.—Hubieras visto tu rostro. ¿Creíste qué lo iba a hacer? —pregunte fingiendo ser seria.

—Claro que no.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, el Terrible Terror decidió bajarse de mi hombro y fue a unos arbustos olisqueando todo. Admire los arboles de mi alrededor tan verdes y hermosos como recordaba. No había bosques así de hermosos en Arendelle, con arbustos frondosos, pinos altísimos, un Olaf saludándome desde aquel arbusto de enfrente….

¿UN OLAF SALUDÁNDOME? ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ESTÁR EN ARENDELLE?

Si Hiccup lo ve… no no no esto no esta pasando, tengo que hacer algo.

Me adelante y gire sobre mis talones tapándole la vista hacia donde estaba Olaf. Sin darme cuenta me pare de puntitas y pose mis labios en los suyos. ¿Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió? Al parecer a mi cerebro le gustaba jugarme bromas, ya que mis labios se movieron sin pedirme permiso…aunque no podía quejarme, sus labios se estaban volviendo una adicción. Hiccup contesto al contacto, me perdí en los movimientos que se volvían de lentos a apasionados y no caí en cuenta que me estaba separando de él. Hiccup me incitaba a seguir, dándome besos.

—Gracias —lamí mis labios, ¡Elsa concéntrate!

—¿Por?

—Por le paseo —no aguante la lejanía y lo volví a besar.

¡Elsa!, estaba tan absorta en el beso. La cordura me gritaba que tenía que hacer algo para que no viera a Olaf. Lo abrace por la nuca revolviendo con una mano sus cabellos y con la otra haciéndole señas a Olaf para que se escondiera. Olaf por fin entendía mis señas así que era hora de separarnos, pero ni uno de los dos parecía querer romper aquel momento tan íntimo. El calor que sentía en mi cintura empezó a recorrer mi espalda hasta posicionarse en mi nuca, era una de las manos de Hiccup. Presiono su mano acercándome más, profundizando el beso.

Apretó mi cintura y solté un gemido…. Creo que por la vergüenza del sonido nos separamos al instante. Se veía tan lindo despeinado y sonrojado.

—Te dije que te iba a sacar una sonrisa —me reí y eche una hojeada a mí alrededor, Olaf me había entendido—. Espera un momento —tire de una de las trencitas—. Que rebelde.

—Es una antigua tradición vikinga, la cual tiene una extraña argumentación…. y Astrid cada mañana va a la casa y me las hace —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Astrid? Ustedes dos son… —dije algo asustada, llevábamos un día y ya nos habíamos besado más de dos veces.

—NO —grito—. Éramos… sólo somos amigos ahora.

—Que alivio —susurre, ya no me sentía tan culpable.

—Sera mejor que retomemos el camino… tengo hambre —agarro mi mano y me jaló.

Toothless que no había hecho nada durante el beso, así que en ese preciso momento decidió hacernos entender que él estaba presente. Deshizo violentamente con su cabeza el entrelazado de la mano de Hiccup y la mía, golpeo con su cola la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su jinete, me acorralo con su cuerpo y su cola.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso Toothless? —se quejo sobándose la cabeza.

El dragón solo le contesto con una expresión de enfado.

—Creo… creo que no le gustó que estuvieras tan cerca de mi —el dragón asintió.

—¿Estas celoso bebé dragón? —dijo burlándose de Toothless.

*STRUP*

—Sabes que eso no se lava —intento quitarse la baba de encima.

Toothless y yo nos reímos de Hiccup que estaba refunfuñando y salpicándonos de saliva que estaba impregnándose en su ropa. Durante el corto camino hacia el Gran Salón, Hiccup me platico sobre sus nuevas ideas para el mecanismo de su pierna mientras que Toothless jugaba con mi mano haciéndola subir y bajar.

—Son demasiadas escaleras —dije cansada.

—Falta poco.

Toothless se adelanto dando saltos hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Déjame respirar antes de entrar —dije lo mas dramático posible, realmente estaba cansada.

—Mientras aspiras todo el aire porque no volteas a ver el atardecer —dijo Hiccup que estaba de espaldas.

Me quede sorprendida por la vista que tenía al frente, era tan hermosa. Entonces me di cuenta que siempre estaba tan ocupada, que no admiraba estas pequeñas cosas que nos regala la naturaleza. Apenas podía con mi propia alma y tenia que cuidar de un reino, no había tiempo.

—Se ve todo Berk desde aquí, es hermoso —dije, voltee a ver a Hiccup que me miraba embelesado— ¿Pasa algo?

—Te ves hermosa a la luz del sol ¿Cómo te veras a la luz de la luna? —sonrió de lado y se llevo una mano a la nuca.

Al escuchar su cumplido un calorcito subió de mi pecho hasta mis mejillas. Hiccup me tomo de las manos y se inclino para besarme, cerré los ojos esperando el toque de sus labios. Y todo paso sin previo aviso.

—¡EY! —grito.

Abrí los ojos para presenciar la escena. Hiccup me miraba con extrañeza en los ojos, algo húmedo tocaba mi mejilla, mire hacia donde veía y me tope con unos enormes ojos verdes… Toothless me había dado un beso en la mejilla. Ese dragón me estaba asustando.

—Por fin llegan.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una Valka sonriente.

—Vamos entren, todos están ansiosos de conocerte —dijo abrazándome—. Debes estar hambrienta.

—Los tres estamos hambrientos —reí.

—Hijo ¿Pasa algo? —lo tomo de los hombros.

—No… eso fue extraño —susurro.

Entramos al Gran Salón, estaba repleto de vikingos sonrientes, unos jugando a las vencidas, otros comiendo con mucha vehemencia, unos bebiendo cerveza y dos chicos sonrientes frente a mi.

—Ellos son Ruffnut y Tuffnut Thorson quienes se les ocurrió la brillante idea de una fiesta vikinga por tu llegada —dijo Astrid parándose a un lado de mí—. Yo que tu salía corriendo, fiesta mas estos dos es igual a grandes problemas —me susurro al oído.

—Creo que podre soportarlo —le susurre riendo—. Mucho gusto —salude a los gemelos.

—El gusto es nuestro —contestaron al unisonó, abrazándome estrepitosamente los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Chicos ya —Astrid los aparto de mi—Conste que te advertí —sonrió.

Los gemelos salieron corriendo al otro lado del salón y se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

—Algo están tramando estos dos —Hiccup volteo a vernos—. Astrid podrías instruir a Elsa sobre las fiestas vikingas, mientras yo voy a ver que traman los gemelos.

—Claro —contesto.

—Mamá, Astrid, Elsa si me disculpan —giro y se fueron él y Toothless con paso decidido hacia donde los gemelos habían desaparecido—. Se que traman algo y si es algo malo los incinero a los dos.

—Solo no los mates hijo —grito divertida Valka.

En un instante recordé el problema de hace unos minutos... Olaf seguía haya afuera y podría ser descubierto por un vikingo o un dragón y si eso pasaba yo estaría en problemas mayores. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido. Y fue cuando recordé algo.

—Tía Valka, Astrid —las dos me miraron con interrogantes—. ¿Recuerdan esto? —hice una bola de nieve.

—Claro.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

—Necesito su ayuda entonces.

Las conduje hacia el lugar donde había visto a Olaf, halle el rastro de nieve provocada por la nube de Olaf y lo seguimos. No tardamos en encontrarlo jugando con el Terrible Terror que había estado jugando con mi cabello horas atrás.

—Sólo no entren en pánico….

No termine la frase cuando Tía Valka le sonreía a Olaf. El aludido estaba tan contento de verme que se abalanzo a mis piernas y me abrazo con sus ramitas digo brazos. Giro lo que tenia que ser su torso, movió un brazo saludando a Tía Valka y a Astrid. Creí que iba a ser un desastre el encuentro pero ellas no tenían ni una pisca de pánico en sus rostros. Al contrario parecía que era común ver cosas raras.

—¿No están asustadas? —dije con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? Tenemos dragones como amigos, y esto —señalo Astrid a Olaf—, es igual de loco que lo primero.

—Hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calientitos —dijo con esa característica alegría.

—Hola Olaf me llamo Valka y ella es Astrid, a mi también me gustan los abrazos —se acuclilló hasta quedar del tamaño del muñeco de nieve.

—¿Me das uno? —caminó tropezándose con sus piernas pero sin caerse.

—Claro —lo abrazo—. Estas frio jajajaja.

—Igual que su madre —reí, jamás había dicho que Olaf era mi hijo, bueno yo lo cree sin saberlo…lógicamente soy su madre.

—¿Tú lo creaste? —Astrid lo observaba—. Eso es realmente ¡Estupendo!

—¿Lo crees?

—Claro —dijo Valka erguiéndose.

—Pensé que se asuntarían, saldrían corriendo y me dirían que soy un mons… —Tía Valka me interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios.

—Tú no eres un monstruo, haces cosas muy hermosas…

—Y también peligrosas —dije cabizbaja.

—No es cierto, hiciste un castillo de hielo, hiciste a Malvavisco, hiciste una gran nevada, los candelabros de hielo, las cortinillas de hielo, los patines —dijo contando con sus dedos cada cosa—, el vestido…Oh el ese hermoso vestido.

—Creo que fueron demasiados datos por hoy Olaf —dije algo alterada.

—¿Sólo nos ibas a presentar a Olaf?

—Gracias por recordármelo Astrid —grite—. Perdón —tome aire—. Necesito que me ayuden esconder a Olaf por lo menos el tiempo que voy a quedarme aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo no quiero que nadie se entere.

—Ese "nadie" —dijo Astrid haciendo con sus manos las comillas—, de casualidad no es Hiccup.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué no quieres que se entere mi hijo sobre tu poder?

—La ultima vez que alguien supo de mi poder me llamaron monstruo y hechicera —me abrace a mi misma, aun me dolía recordar la coronación.

—¿Quién dijo eso para matarlo? —dijo Astrid tan enojada que Olaf se escondió detrás de mi.

—No creo que sea necesario Astrid —Valka se detuvo un rato para pensar—. Y si ¿Lo escondemos en los túneles?

—¿Túneles?

—Sí, no los hemos usado desde hace tiempo, además solo estarían en uso se un día alguien no atacara…

—Muy bien vayamos entonces.

Nos llevaron hasta la Academia de dragones donde descubrieron una escotilla no visible en medio de la arena. Antes de que Olaf entrara ahí, le pregunte cómo había llegado hasta Berk.

—Fue fácil esconderme en el barco, me escondí en un barril —sonrió.

—Pero ¿por qué me seguiste?

—Escuche que aquí tienen dragones… solo quería conocer uno —hizo un puchero—. ¿Hice mal?

—No pequeño no hiciste nada malo… te esconderemos aquí hasta encontrar un lugar más seguro… nos vemos Olaf —jamás había visto a Tía Valka tan serena y alegre.

—Nos vemos Valka y Astrid, me gusto conocerlas —desapareció.

—Sera mejor que regresemos a la fiesta ya debieron darse cuenta que faltamos….pero primero tienes que cambiarte Elsa —dicho esto nos encaminamos primero a la casa de Tía Valka y de ahí al Gran Salón.

_**Narrador**_

Los vikingos tenían la fama de beber sin parar hasta el amanecer y estar intactos sin ningún efecto en su cuerpo debido al alcohol. Pero a veces los rumores no son del todo ciertos. Sí, los vikingos podían beber y beber sin parar, pero algunos de ellos no soportaban tanto alcohol en el cuerpo y con tres tarros de más ya estaban vomitando la comida de toda la semana o no podían contar los dedos de sus manos pero a la hora ya estaban en sus cinco sentidos y repetían todo como un ciclo de vida. Pero no siempre podían, después de beber tanto, estar con los sentidos despiertos así que Gothi invento un tónico que podía despertar hasta al más flojo dragón.

Pero había otra cosa que más amaban además de la cerveza y eso era la música, no eran expertos en baile pero los instrumentos a pesar de rústicos los tocaban de una forma esplendida. Había tantos rumores sobre los vikingos en todos los reinos, que ni uno se atrevía a atravesar los mares cercanos a las islas vikingas. Muchos reyes fueron erradicando a estos Hombres del Norte dejándolos en islas, lo hacían con premisas de civilización. "Los vikingos son sanguinarios, incivilizados tanto que no se pueden ser civilizados" ese era el lema con el que manchaban sus espadas con sangre vikinga.

A pesar de todas las veces que tuvieron que luchar para sobrevivir los últimos años de su población, los vikingos de Berk y varios reinos firmaron un trato de paz. Ninguno de ellos atacaría al otro, épocas de guerra los habitantes de Berk solo ayudarían con armas y con suministros pero no con hombres. So estos eran atacados por reinos ajenos al contrato los firmantes tenían la obligación de ayudarlos a aplacar los fuegos. En el primer mes de ser el jefe Hiccup reanudo el trato pero ahora extendiéndolo hasta reinos inimaginables para su pueblo. Había paz… o eso es lo que ellos creían.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Hiccup encontró a los gemelos. Escondidos abajo de una mesa alejada de la vista los hermanos Thorson planeaban una treta para efectuarla lo más rápido posible para no ser descubiertos, con la ayuda de su Cremallerus asustarían a Elsa y así descubrirían si la chica tenía poderes o no. Tenían todo preparado hasta que….

—Sea lo que estén planeando si lo hacen hare que Toothless los queme vivos —dijo Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh! eso seria genial —exclamaron los dos.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que van a hacer?

—Vamos a asustar a la reina para que congele el Salón…. ¡AUCH! —Tuffnut no termino de explicar su "elaborado y bien planeado plan" porque fue derribado por el puño de Ruffnut.

—¡CALLATE IDIOTA!

Hiccup más cansado de lo normal se masajeo el puente de la nariz. —Un día de estos van a ocasionarme un colapso nervioso sea lo que sea eso.

—Ese es nuestro objetivo —esa frase era muy usada en los últimos días por los gemelos.

—Se nota que me quieren muchachos, gracias.

—De nada.

Desesperado por el comportamiento de Ruffnut y Tuffnut decidió tenerlos vigilados toda la noche, no muy a su pesar ya que siendo Elsa el objetivo de los gemelos, podía estar mas tiempo con ella. Patán y Patapez comenzaron un concurso junto con otros jóvenes vikingos de quién podía soportar un barril de cerveza en el estomago… raro pero se les habían acabado las ideas desde el octavo concurso además de que ya llevaban varios tarros encima.

¿En donde se habían metido su madre, Astrid y Elsa? Llevaban una hora sin aparecer. Estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando aparecieron entre risas las tres mujeres que más amaba, a cada una de diferente manera. Valka dejo a las dos jóvenes y camino hacia su hijo.

—¿Dónde estaban?

—Fuimos a llevar a Elsa a que se diera un baño y se cambiara —de la nada saco un chal morado y se lo entrego a Hiccup.

—¿Y esto? —pregunto confundido.

—Es para Elsa... lo compre hace un mes cuando el mercader Johann llego de su viaje por el oriente —sonrió—. Lo compre para ocasiones especiales pero no lo he usado así que mejor que lo use quién lo portaría con mejor elegancia.

—Muy bien —la abrazo—. Tú no necesitas de estas cosas para ser hermosa ya lo eres.

—¡oh ya! —rió.

Hiccup miro a Elsa que platicaba muy animada con Astrid. Llevaba un vestido guinda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, de manga blanca hasta los codos, con una franja morada ancha en vertical al frente con dos franjas delgadas color salmón a los costados. El cabello trenzado caía suavemente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Elsa al percatarse de la mirada de Hiccup lo saludo con la mano en alto y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Camino hacia ellas, Astrid se excuso diciendo que tenía hambre y los dejo "solos".

—Hola —dijo sin dejar de sonreír, tenia en las mejillas un leve color carmín.

—Hola —iba a besarla cuando recordó que no estaba completamente solos.

—Esto es para ti —le entrego el chal—. Espero que te guste.

—Es hermoso —lo extendió admirando el color—. Gracias.

Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, el corazón de Hiccup latía con fuerza, de no ser por su cordura la hubiera besado hasta dejarla sin aliento pero no podía dejarla a merced de las habladurías aunque a él no le importaba que dijeran de él.

—Apuesto que fue Tía Valka la que lo eligió o me equivoco —dijo mirándolo con desdén.

—No te equivocas —dijo rascándose nervioso la nuca.

Elsa doblo el chal. —¿Podrías ayudarme a ponérmelo?

—Claro ¿Dónde?

—Alrededor de la cintura —le dijo entregándole el ya doblado chal.

El pecoso rostro de Hiccup comenzó a ponerse rojo cuando rodeo a Elsa con el chal, la cercanía lo ponía nervioso. Un olor a flores frescas y jabón penetro sus fosas nasales. El chal era largo así que tuvo que darle dos vueltas al cuerpo de Elsa antes de anudarlo a un costado.

—Traje varios vestidos de este tipo y casi del mismo color… me veras con el chal todo los días —sonrió—. Tu regalo no se desperdiciara.

Hiccup recorrió el gran salón con la mirada para cerciorarse que nadie les prestaba atención, lo cual no estaba equivocado ya que todos estaban absortos de la escena. Aprovechando la situación, deposito varios besos desde cuello hasta detrás de la oreja de la chica haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—Hiccup —jadeo—, aquí no —lo aparto unos centímetros de ella. Los dos respiraban como si hubieran corrido durante horas.

—¿Entonces donde? —pregunto mirándole los labios.

No pudo formular ni una palabra cuando los labios de Hiccup apresaron los suyos, forcejeo por unos minutos. Puso sus manos en el pecho del chico para hacer presión y retirarlo pero de pronto la tenia agarrada de los brazos. Si no podía alejarlo con las manos podía hacerlo con otra cosa… le mordió con delicadeza pero firme el labio inferior. Desconcertado por el acto se separo de ella.

—Hiccup nos pueden ver —susurro.

—No me importa…. —tenia el rostro sonrojado y serio—. Ya no soy un niño Elsa, se lo que quiero… me tienes loco y no es broma.

Elsa se sonrojo violentamente, Hiccup lo noto riéndose de ella. Iba besarla cuando un gruñido interrumpió su atrevimiento.

—Tengo hambre.

Elsa dio gracias al cielo y a su estomago, por suerte nadie estaba viendo el espectáculo. Hiccup la guio a una mesa apartada del gentío y el festejo. Si intentaba algo nadie lo notaria, dio media vuelta antes de llegar a la mesa y se dispuso a sentarse en una de las mesas que estaba frente a la pista donde varias parejas bailaban alegremente. Decepcionado por el fallido intento de alejarse de la multitud, prefirió llevarle la corriente y le llevo un plato con comida.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Un poco de cerveza esta bien —dijo antes de probar bocado.

—¿Segura?

Asintió con la cabeza ya que la boca la tenia llena de comida. Hizo lo que le había pedido regresando un medio tarro de cerveza en una mano y otro tarro lleno en la otra. Aunque esa noche no tenía que hacer guardia no quería tomar de más mucho menos teniendo a Elsa a su cuidado, aun seguía alerta por si a los gemelos se les ocurría aparecer con la broma. Fue cuando diviso a esos dos muy agazapados en el otro rincón del Salón.

—Me disculpas, tengo que corregir algo.

—Esta bien.

Alejándose de ahí, los gemelos lo vieron y salieron corriendo pasando por un lado donde todos los dragones estaban comiendo, fueron tomados de sus ropas por Cloudjumper.

—Gracias —dijeron al unisonó.

Después de media hora de regaños por parte de Hiccup y de miradas represivas de varios dragones, los hermanos Thorson dieron su palabra de no llevar a cabo su plan. Los dos chicos acompañaron a Hiccup hasta la mesa donde había dejado a Elsa sola. Para sorpresa del ojiverde la chica ya no estaba tan sola, Patapez, Patán, Eret y varios vikingos la estaban rodeando. Elsa les contaba historias del no tan lejano Arendelle, de cómo su padre el Rey Adgar había ganado junto con Estoico una guerra que había empezado por un testarudo príncipe que quería ser emperador y no le importaba si tenía que matar niños y mujeres.

—¿Qué paso después? —pregunto Eret que estaba sentado a un costado de Elsa.

—Al parecer el príncipe había encarcelado a su padre, entonces el Rey Adgar y el Jefe Haddock decidieron ir a ese reino lejano y rescatar al rey… fue una empresa muy difícil, muchos hombres murieron pero con el rey libre la guerra termino casi en el acto…

—Wow —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Es una gran historia —comentó Patán que estaba parado a un lado de Eret.

—Y usted una hermosa narradora —agrego Eret sonriéndole a Elsa, esta correspondió también con una sonrisa.

Al ver esto Hiccup sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas, de no ser porque Astrid lo detuvo él hubiera ido a golpear a Eret.

—Calmado —dijo en tono de burla.

—Hiccup —exclamo Elsa al verlo, parecía abrumada por las atenciones de los jóvenes vikingos.

—Chicos déjenla en paz la están abrumando —ordeno Astrid con autoridad sin dejar de soltar el brazo de un Hiccup enfadado.

Los chicos se fueron alejando perezosamente retomando la festividad. Eret era el único que se había quedado con Elsa, Hiccup hizo un ademan de soltarse de Astrid pero esta lo jalo hacia atrás alejándolo de la vista de los dos jóvenes.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Le esta coqueteando —gruño entredientes.

Astrid rio a carcajadas y Hiccup la miró con perplejidad.

—¿Estas celoso? —pregunto riéndose con más calma.

Contesto con un gruñido.

—Vamos… tendrás a Elsa toda un semana para ti solo y podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras… deja que la disfruten por esta noche.

Solo recibió un bufido por respuesta.

Eret y Elsa se habían enfrascado en una conversación. Él le contaba su versión sobre la guerra contra Drago.

—No es tan fascinante como su historia Reina Elsa pero…

—Llámame Elsa.

—Llámeme… llámame Eret.

—Muy bien.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No soy buena bailarina pero… que va… —dijo aceptando la invitación tomándole la mano que le ofrecía.

—No se arrepentirá.

Bailaron por un buen rato, Astrid no dejaba de reír viendo la cara que ponía Hiccup. Tenia la quijada tensa, las cejas en línea recta al igual que los labios y miraba fijamente a la pareja bailarina que reía en cada salto y vuelta. La canción termino Eret hizo una leve reverencia, le dio un pequeño beso a Elsa en el dorso de la mano, se despidió al ver que Ruffnut se acercaba para bailar con él y salió corriendo de ahí. Hiccup se acercó a ella después de ser soltado por Astrid.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —le dijo mirando el suelo y luego a ella con el rostro serio.

—Después estoy cansada —le paso el brazo por el de él.

—Es eso o ¿Prefieres bailar con Eret? —le reclamo.

—¿Hiccup? —pregunto en un tono lastimero.

Astrid lo miro con enojo.

—Nada… solo… olvídalo.

La condujo por el Salón hasta una mesa cercana. Ese día nadie tenia ganas de hacerle caso a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, solo le ponían atención a la comida, a la bebida, a los juegos o a su pareja de baile. Hiccup dio gracias a los dioses por esto, estaban sentados viendo hacia la pista. Le tomo la mano y comenzó acariciarla con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal y se fuera a quebrar con cualquier movimiento brusco que él hiciera. Elsa se estremeció por el contacto, a pesar de que las manos de su compañero estaban rasposas y callosas por el arduo trabajo que hacia en la herrería, el delicado movimiento no dejaba entrever esa cualidad. Por alguna razón extraña voltearon a verse, encontrándose a unos centímetros del otro.

—Esto, no esta bien —susurró Elsa más para si que para él.

—¿Qué no esta bien? —pregunto rozando sus labios con los de ella tomándola de la barbilla.

—Que en un solo día una persona… —fue interrumpida por un beso.

—¿Qué una persona qué? —la acerco más con la mano que tenia en la cintura de ella.

Sin responderle lo jalo de la nuca fundiéndose en un tierno beso. No les importo si alguien los veía, cosa que no paso, Hiccup puso las piernas de Elsa encima de las suyas sin dejarla de besar. Tal vez era el estupor de la cerveza o tal vez era su instinto el que lo hacia cavilar por unos momentos, pero la presión de la mano femenina en su nuca lo saco de sus dudas y sin pensarlo más la beso con pasión.

No podía respirar bien mucho menos teniendo como intrusa en su boca la lengua de Hiccup que jugaba con la suya. No resistió la incomoda posición en que estaba y como pudo paso primero la pierna izquierda por un costado y luego la derecha para quedar completamente sentada en las piernas del castaño viéndolo de frente. Le importo poco que su falda dejara ver sus blancos muslos y esas coquetas calcetas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Lo abrazo por el cuello mientras él la pegaba a su cuerpo por la cintura. No habían dejado de besarse y de juguetear con sus lenguas.

Enterró sus dedos en la cabellera castaña, mientras él la agarraba de la cintura. Las respiraciones se volvieron desesperadas por la falta de aire, pero ni uno de los dos quería dejar besarse. Hiccup para por unos segundos para enfocarse a un nuevo objetivo: el cuello blanquecino de Elsa. Lo beso con pasión, varias sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Elsa al sentir los labios de él en su cuello, tenia calor. Lo jalo de los cabellos hacia atrás y lo volvió a besar en los labios.

Las manos de Hiccup que habían estado presionándola por la espalda habían descendido hasta los desnudos muslos de Elsa, acariciándola por los costados y aventurándose a los adentros de su vestido. Cuando un calor recorrió toda su espalda que no era más que una de las manos de Hiccup que la acariciaba con ternura ella dio un respingo y dejaron de besarse para ver la situación en que se habían enfrascado. Elsa se paro rápidamente, se cómodo la falda y se llevo las manos al rostro. Los dos estaban rojos y acalorados.

—Elsa…. Yo…. No —tartamudeo viéndola y luego a sus manos.

Astrid llego unos minutos después pero los dos seguían en la misma posición, Elsa parada frente a él con el rostro rojo y él sentado con los brazos en los costados, el rostro igual de rojo y la boca entreabierta.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto confundida.

—NO —gritaron los dos.

Elsa jalo del brazo a Astrid llevándosela de ahí con rapidez.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto.

—lo..lo…lo —tartamudeo.

—¿Vas a cantar o qué?

Elsa se puso más nerviosa al ver a Hiccup acercarse.

—SÍ QUE CANTE —grito uno de los vikingos que estaba cerca.

Todos los presentes se callaron y le pusieron atención a la invitada. Aunque no había sido presentada ante todos como era la costumbre, ellos sabían quien era ella ya que era la única cara desconocida en el lugar además de vestirse con prendas extrañas. Ese mismo vikingo acerco una silla y le ofreció el asiento. Los jóvenes que habían estado con ella cuando conto la historia se sentaban a su alrededor. Elsa los miro confundida.

—Yo... no sé cantar.

—Claro que sabes —dijo Hiccup acercándose y tomándola de los hombros.

Lo miro confundida.

—Perdóname no fue mi intención lo de hace rato… no volveré tocarte de esa manera —le susurro al oído.

Lo miro y sonrió. Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a cantar, era una canción* lenta y melodiosa. Era la canción de cuna que le cantaba a Anna después de que murieron sus padres cuando le daban pesadillas e iba hasta su recamara para que la consolara, de esas pocas veces que la dejaba entrar. Sus espectadores la miraban con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llorosos, Hiccup que se había sentado en el suelo a su lado estaba cabizbajo y parecía triste. Puso el dedo incide en su mentón y lo obligo a mirarla. Tenía los ojos acuosos y parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría. Cuando termino todos aplaudieron.

—Me quedare contigo, no desapareceré —le susurro a Hiccup en el oído.

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_***La canción se llama Goodnight de Cher Lloyd**_

**Gracias por sus ****comentarios**


	11. Preocupación

_**Lo sé lo sé, se preguntaran ¿Qué shit le pasa? Se tarda y sólo sube un mini capítulo, pero pasó lo que nunca me gusta que me pase…. Me dio un lapsus pendejus digo se me fue al inspiración de escribir y se supone que este capítulo da parte aguas al ataque a Berk (sí leyeron el summary saben de que hablo) pero hay un puente entre el final de este capitulo y unas cinco cuartillas que tengo escritas pero no podía escribirlo lo empezaba y me arrepentía, lo volvía a escribir y puf, pero no os preocupéis queridos lectores ya se me pasó y lo estoy empezando a escribir pero no quería dejar pasar tanto tiempo para subir capítulo así que aquí esta yeeey **_

**«Capítulo 10. Preocupación»**

_**Narrador**_

Una alegre familia de cuatro integrantes caminaban por las praderas cercanas a Arendelle. En pleno verano la madre que apenas podía caminar debido a su panza de cinco meses de embarazo iba a paso lento con una canasta con alimento en el brazo. Dos pequeños de apenas un año y meses agarrados de la mano de su padre caminaban a tropezones. Uno de los pequeños tenía el cabello cobrizo, la cara llena de pecas y unos enormes ojos azules, el otro pequeño idéntico a su hermano pero de cabellos rubios. Los dos eran amados por todo el pueblo, por sus padres y por su tía la reina de Arendelle. Cuando no podían dormir en vez de despertara su madre o a su padre despertaban a la pobre Elsa para que les cantara o jugara con ellos.

—Fafnir, Vanir no corran que dejamos a su madre atrás —dijo riendo Kristoff que era jalado por sus dos pequeños hijos que a pesar de tener apenas un año tenían la misma efusividad y fuerza que su madre.

—Sí me dejan atrás no habrá comida —bufó Anna—. No puede ser… cuando tuve a estos dos en mi vientre era muy ágil y ahora me cansó muy rápido.

—Maaamaa enta —balbuceo Fafnir.

—¿Acaba de decirme lenta?

—mu ente —balbuceo Vanir.

—Te dijeron lenta —rio a carcajadas.

—Claro ríete de mí —gruño—. Vamos a sentarnos un rato el Gran Troll puede esperar —se sentó como pudo en uno de los pinos que estaba en el inicio del bosque del reino.

—Llevamos tan solo media hora de camino —suspiro—. Bueno aun es de tarde así que no hay problema si llegamos en la noche.

Anna bufó, desde que supo que estaba embarazada sus emociones cambiaban de la noche en la mañana podía estar contenta en el desayuno, furiosa en la hora del té, cariñosa en la comida y llorona en la cena. Pero los últimos meses se preocupaba por Elsa y más porque un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y necesita la atención necesaria y suficiente para su crecimiento. Cuando tuvo a Fafnir y Vanir descuido a su hermana para cuando se dio cuenta Elsa le sonreía con tristeza. Pero no solo le preocupaba tener una relación de pocos segundos con su hermana mayor, el problema mayor era Elsa comenzó a descontrolarse emocionalmente, en los tres años de reinado tuvo que lidiar con reyes prepotentes que no querían tener alianzas con ella y eso le preocupaba a su hermana porque podía significar un problema grave para su pueblo, además de económico y comercial podía desatarse una guerra debido a que el rechazo era por sus poderes.

Y para colmo de los males una noche trataron de atacar a su hermana mayor, pero gracias a sus poderes pudo salir ilesa. Los ataques siguieron ocurriendo noche tras noche durante varias semanas hasta que un día un hombre alto, fornido y de una armadura extraña entró al cuarto donde dormían Anna y Kristoff, los tomo como rehenes y se los llevo a al recamara de la reina, amenazándola de matarlos le ordeno a que le cediera sus poderes de hielo. Elsa contrariada se entrego al extraño hombre, encadenada y humillada fue arrastrada hasta una cueva situada oeste del reino. Ahí se encontraron con una bruja vestida de negro, la bruja sorprendida al ver a la Reina encadenada y amordazada tiro los frascos que tenia en las manos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? No te dije todo lo que necesitabas saber —gruño lanzando su sombrero al suelo dejando al descubierto su bello rostro verdoso.

—Querida me dejaste a medias de información, dijiste que…

—Que la secuestraras, pero ¿Por qué la trajiste? —grito desesperada tensando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —arranco con la mano un pequeño mechón del cabello de Elsa—, necesito saber más —le entrego el cabello.

Elphaba miró a Elsa que ésta solo miraba el suelo. Arrojo el mechón en el caldero, removiendo el contenido descubrió lo que el futuro le deparaba a la joven reina. Aprovechando que el hombre y sus cómplices vigilaban a la reina tomo uno de los frascos que tenia escondido en su túnica y con un cuchillo corto su mano, la sangre la dejo gotear dentro del frasco. Escondiéndolo con cuidado entre sus mangas se acerco y con un solo movimiento arrojo al hombre contra unas de las paredes dejándolo inconsciente. Dio un giro, se agacho y golpeo el suelo con las palmas de las manos las subió sacando del suelo una gran lanza hecha de hierro con la que derribo a sus contrincantes. Con el filo de la lanza rompió en pedazos las ataduras que tenían cautiva a Elsa.

—Corre —le grito dejándole el frasco en una de sus manos.

Elsa se quedo mirándola con perplejidad.

—Que corras he dicho —grito con más fuerza.

Corrió y corrió congelando todo a su paso, abrasándose a si misma trato de calmarse ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué la ayudo? Y ¿Por qué le había dado un frasquito que decía tómame?

—¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? —el hombre la tenia amenazada del cuello con su hacha.

—Porque así debió pasar —contesto con serenidad—. Ahora baja el arma por qué si me matas… matas tu única oportunidad de tener poder.

Bajo el arma sopesando las palabras de la bruja., que para ser sinceros ella era única persona que sabia que hacer para lograr su objetivo.

**«««»»»»**

—Estas muy pensativa ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto Kristoff vigilando de reojo a sus dos hijos que jugaban a unos metros de ellos.

—Estoy preocupada —contesto cabizbaja.

—¿Por Olaf? Él va ha estar bien.

—Sabes muy bien que no estoy preocupada por él —levanto la vista hacia su marido.

—Elsa sabe protegerse, además no creo que... él chico…. ¿cómo se llama?

—Hiccup.

—¿Hiccup? Que nombre más extraño… no me mires así… bueno, no creo que él se aproveche de tu hermana —bromeo.

—Me encantaría que lo hiciera —comento cruzada de brazos.

—Anna —la reprendió—. ¿No hablas en serio?

—Claro que no—suspiro.

—Entonces…

—Me preocupa que ahora que tengamos a esta bendición de Dios —dijo señalando su barriga—, Elsa se sienta excluida y sus emociones se descontrolen y comencemos otra vez desde el principio, ella encerrada y yo desesperada.

—Anna —la tomó de las manos—. Eso no va a suceder, el amor verdadero descongela un corazón de hielo.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—¿El amor? —Kristoff estaba confundido.

—Sí… mira tu y yo nos amamos —Kristoff asintió—, y el acto de amor verdadero me descongelo… amo a mi hermana y por ese amor ella supo controlar sus poderes pero… que tal si un día yo muero o nos vamos a vivir a otra parte, ella se quedara sola y sin que alguien la consuele… yo no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo…necesita amar a alguien, tener un novio o un esposo que la ama con cada parte de su ser… alguien que la cuide.

—¿Y ya tienes candidato? —se había dado cuenta que su esposa estaba madurando y su preocupación tenia buenos argumentos, ¿Qué pasaba si un día ella faltaba? Elsa necesitaba a alguien que la proteja y la ame.

—Claro que sí —sonrió—. Conocemos a Hiccup desde hace mucho, hemos crecido juntos y peleado entre nosotros pero nos queremos, y él seria un buen novio para mi hermana, tiene dragones, es el jefe de Berk, es inteligente….

—¿Estas diciéndome qué quieres juntar a tu hermana con él y por eso le insististe tanto a qué aceptara ir allá teniendo en cuenta que hay problemas muy graves en Arendelle y puede haber una guerra?

—Sí —susurro.

—¿Pero y si él no la ama? No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás Anna —la amonesto—, y mucho menos con la situación que esta pasando en Arendelle.

—No me dejaste terminar —frunció el ceño—. La ama lo sé, bueno… creo que aún la ama…y no creo que con unos días que este fuera afecten las relaciones con otros reinos.

—¿Crees? —dijo alarmado.

—Déjame terminar… Hiccup siempre estuvo enamorado de mi hermana desde que éramos unas crías y pues… un amor como ese no se puede desechar tan rápido, la ultima vez que nos vimos él seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella a pesar de ir detrás de…

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de querer juntar a tu hermana con él? Si no sabes si ella siente lo mismo por el chico, además del problema de si él la sigue amando —Anna lo iba a interrumpir—, aunque digas que esos amores no se pueden olvidar o quieres que te recuerde tu equivocación con aquel idiota de las patillas…

—De lo que hablo es que arrgg… la ama lo sé… estoy segura —Kristoff se cruzo de brazos—. Y sobre Elsa… bueno… el único chico con quien trato y eso a medias fue con él y…. bueno… no sé…

—No juegues con los sentimientos de Elsa.

—No estoy jugando con ellos —grito—. Se que Elsa siente o sentía algo por él, no creo que sea lógico que una chica de diecisiete años le de su primer beso a un chico de quince, además ella siempre fue muy protectora con él, más que conmigo…..y no creo que sea sólo por cariño no querer decirle las razones por las que nos rechazaba porqué piensa que lo perderá… yo se muy bien que siente algo por él y si no es amor se puede convertir en amor… mi hermana es hermosa, además de que se a vuelto sexy y ya han pasado años… tal vez él ya no es aquel escuálido chico de quince años y ahora es todo un hombre atractivo, guapo no sé…. solo necesitan un empujoncito.

—O un empujón, si algo malo pasa no dudare en decirte te lo dije.

—Eso no va a suceder —sonrió—. Ayúdeme a parame.

—Eres imparable —rió.

—Por eso me amas.

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews u.u**_

_**Lo mejor de los lapsus raros que me da, ósea no inspiración para un ff es que se me ocurren otros y taran tengo previstos dos fics uno que es Hiccelsa y otro que ando dudosa si es Hiccstrid o hiccelsa ya que tiene un leve de este ultimo al principio y necesito su ayuda para saber si me voy de lleno con Hiccelsa o lo hago Hiccstrid pero eso será después. Bueno aquí los nombres de los fics.**_

"_**Cómo conseguirle novio a tu hermana sin morir congelada en el intento" es Hiccelsa AU moderno.**_

"_**Repercusiones" es una extraña combinación de El planeta de los simios (sólo la historia), de todas las películas pero más de la donde sale James Franco y pues Astrid también es protagonista ya que será la "niña criada entre simios" pero bueno luego les explico es algo difícil.**_

_**Besos y abrazos, disculpas u.u**_


	12. Porque todo mi ser, te ama a ti

**NOTA: Donde Hiccup y Elsa narran al mismo tiempo, lo que está escrito en **_**itálicas **_**es Elsa y lo que está escrito normal es Hiccup.**

**«Capítulo 11. Porque todo mi ser, te ama a ti»**

_**Narrador**_

Después de la fiesta, Valka, Astrid, Eret, Patapez y los tres medio ebrios Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Patán recogían el Gran Salón para después irse a descansar todos excepto Eret que le tocaba estar de guardia en el mirador principal. Mientras tanto Hiccup y Toothless acompañaban a Elsa hasta la casa, desde que su padre no estaba vivía con su madre pero los vikingos por agradecimiento en su colaboración en la guerra contra Drago decidieron hacerle una casa para ella sola, pero los gemelos también tenían planes en esa construcción. Así que Valka vivía eventualmente con su hijo. Llegaron cansados por el ajetreo de la fiesta.

—Arriba están tus cosas —dijo Hiccup sirviendo dos vasos con agua.

—Me pondré mi camisón y a dormir, necesito una buena siesta —dijo, recibió un vaso con agua—, gracias.

Toothless subió a la recamara de Hiccup de un salto seguido por Elsa. El dragón se acostó en su improvisada cama, Elsa rebusco entre sus pertenencias su camisón. Encontró un paquete con una nota que decía "espero que te guste, el frio es parte también de ti" desenvolvió el paquete dejando a la vista un camisón corto de color blanco con un listón azul alrededor situado bajo el busto, con encaje en el pecho y una serie de pequeños botones en la parte de atrás.

—Apuesto que Anna fue la de la idea —lo miro por varios minutos—. Bueno ya que.

Se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, miro de reojo al dragón percatándose de que estuviera completamente dormido. Mientras tanto Hiccup daba vueltas en el piso de abajo, tratando de no sucumbir al deseo de subir antes de que acabara de cambiarse Elsa. Envidiaba a Toothless que seguía allá arriba con ella, conto hasta cien y subió las escaleras. Ahí estaba Elsa parada en medio de la recamara mirando hacia arriba en el boquete donde Toothless entraba. Parecía embelesada mirando la luna.

—¿Se ve hermosa verdad? —pregunto.

—Igual de hermosa que tu —se acercó quedando atrás de ella.

—¿No vas a cambiarte? —volteo.

—Venia por mis cosas —contesto tomando una camisa verde algo holgada.

—¿Te ayudo a quitarte los accesorios?

—¿Qué?... sí —sorprendido y con las mejillas coloradas asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzó con los accesorios de los brazos, Hiccup no podía dejar de verla, le señalo donde ponerlos mientras se quitaba los dos cinturones de su torso. Lo ayudo a quitarse la armadura y la coloco en donde había dejado lo demás.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Voy haya abajo si quieres privacidad para quitarte lo demás.

—Esta bien.

Elsa bajo las escaleras y como un rayo Hiccup se deshizo de la demás ropa y se puso la camisa. Le habló a Elsa para que pudiera subir, se sentó en la cama y la invita a sentarse a lado de ella.

—Recuerdo cuando íbamos afuera en la noche para mirar las estrellas —dijo Elsa tomándole las manos.

—Y siempre me quedaba viéndote —acaricio con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Elsa.

—Hiccup… —fue interrumpida por los labios de este.

La tomo del rostro sin dejar de besarla, la fue recostando en la cama sin dejarle caer el peso de su cuerpo encima. ¿Desde cuándo habían pasado de los besos tímidos a los intensos? Una de las manos de Hiccup acariciaba el muslo de Elsa por encima del camisón, mientras con el codo trataba de no acostarse arriba de ella. Elsa tenía las manos ocupadas tomando el rostro de Hiccup. Se separaron al instante que un gruñido salió del hocico de Toothless.

—En el mirador se puede ver mejor la luna —comento Hiccup pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Me gustaría ir —contesto acomodándose la falda.

Las actividades en Berk se habían terminado solo estaban despiertos unos cuantos vikingos que tenían la tarea de cuidar de su pueblo. Elsa camino detrás de Hiccup quien la llevaba de la mano hasta el mirador que estaba en construcción. Había una escalera en vertical que daba acceso a la plataforma elevada. Subió primero, Elsa trato de no mirar hacia abajo, la chica que hizo un castillo de hielo en lo más alto de la montaña del norte de Arendelle le tenía miedo a las aturas.

El mirador era una plataforma redonda con un barandal recubierto de madera donde se podía sentar sin dificultad y sin miedo de caerse, se podía admirar el océano por el sur y por el norte los arbolados bosques de Berk. Hiccup se sentó mirando hacia el sur, Elsa estaba enfrente mirando la luna que cubría el cielo de una manera elegante y hermosa. La piel lechosa de ella se miraba más blanca que de costumbre algo que no dejo pasar Hiccup que la miraba en cada movimiento que hacía.

Elsa dio media vuelta y se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente, donde estaba sentado Hiccup le daba la ventaja de quedar a la altura de ella. Lo tomo de los hombros, se miraron fijamente, ella sonrió y se sonrojo al sentir la manos de Hiccup alrededor de su cintura.

—Cómo has cambiado mi pequeño Hiccup —le dijo acariciándole las facciones del rostro—, ya te crece el vello en la cara, tu nariz creció parece una bolita —movió su nariz con la suya—, eres más alto… mi bebe ha crecido.

—Pero sigo siendo el mismo pez parlanchín.

—Para que quieres músculos si tienes cerebro.

—Tu también has crecido, eres más hermosa… tu cuerpo ha cambiado… ¿Elsa? —susurro.

—¿Si? —lo miro fijamente.

—Quiero besarte —contesto.

—Y ¿Por qué no lo haces?

La sentó en sus piernas y la beso con ternura. Los dos querían algo y ese algo solo se lo podía dar el uno al otro.

**Hiccup's POV's y **_**Elsa POV's**_

_Y como esa misma noche en el Gran Salón me senté en sus piernas y lo rodee con mis piernas. El corazón se me aceleraba con cada caricia. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más caliente. Podía sentir el calor de sus manos en mi espalda, subiendo y bajando tratando de tocar la piel que estaba debajo de la delgada tela del camisón. Mientras mis manos buscaban el calor de su espalda por debajo de la camisa, él recorría mi cuello y mentón con sus labios. _

Ya no podía contenerlo más, me estaba volviendo loco. Bese su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Maldita sea quien invento los botones, aquellas pequeñeces que me separaban de las delicias que su cuerpo me ofrecía. Sus heladas manos acariciaban mi espalda, erizándome la piel con cada movimiento. Jamás había sentido esta necesidad tan urgente de arrancarle la ropa a una mujer ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Quería poseerla, hacerla mía en cuerpo y alma. Entregarme a ella y que ella se entregara a mí.

—Hiccup —jadeo.

_Mi cuello estaba satisfecho pero mis labios pedían a gritos ser tocados, agarre su cabeza y lo mire. Tenía el rostro enrojecido, los labios palpitaban como pidiendo más… y se lo di. El sabor de sus labios me embriagaba, iba a desfallecer por la pasión con la que me besaba. No podíamos respirar, el aire se nos estaba acabando, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron pesadas aspirando todo el aire por la nariz para no separar los labios. Cada parte de mi cuerpo pedía ser tocado por sus manos y por sus labios. Lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba dentro de mi._

Creí que todo se iba a quedar en puras caricias cuando ella empujo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Pero al ver su rostro con ese color carmesí encendido en sus mejillas y ese repentino beso, comprendí que ya no éramos aquellos niños que jugaban en la nieve, ahora las dos personas que estaba ahí eran un hombre y una mujer que se deseaban mutuamente.

_Él niño que había conocido se había hecho un hombre. Un hombre que sabia complacer a una mujer, que amaba de una forma diferente no con esa ternura de la niñez sino con fuerza que solo de adulto se podía obtener. Pero ¿Qué sentía esta mujer por él? Anna tenia razón, él sentía algo por mi y no era cariño… era amor, amor puro. Y yo, yo ¿qué sentía?_

La desesperación desapareció dejando a su paso la calma, los movimientos eran más suaves ya no eran aquellos movimientos salvajes llenos de insistencia. Por ella siento amor y un amor puro, me había enamorado de ellas desde que tenía uso de razón. Cuando nos leía a Anna y a mí con apenas ocho años, yo la miraba con ojos soñadores. A los doce deseaba ser mayor y apuesto para que ella se fijara en mí, a los quince había desistido pero ese sentimiento seguía vivo. Cada que podía y estábamos cerca, rozaba mi mano con la suya. Y ahora…. ahora le estaba diciendo sin palabras todo lo que la amaba, lo tanto que la deseaba.

_Nunca me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones o tal vez no quería hacerlo. Siempre lo vi como aquel niño pequeño que le encantaba jugar conmigo. Lo veía como un hermano, casi como a un hijo pero nunca como un chico a quien podría amar. Sus manos seguían moviéndose libremente por mi espalda, sentía un calor abrasador en la piel. Respirábamos con calma, besándonos con ternura y separándonos para respirar nuestros alientos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sonreímos como dos tontos enamorados._

—¿Qué nos esta pasando? —preguntó suspirando.

—Creo que nuestros cuerpos quieren decir lo que nuestras bocas se niegan a hablar —conteste con la frente pegada a la suya.

—Y ¿Qué quieren decir? —una de sus manos salió de debajo de mi camisa y acaricio mi mejilla.

—Muchas cosas…. —recargue mi rostro en su mano cerrando los ojos—. Que sentimos algo uno por el otro…

_Como adoraba verlo de esta forma, tímido pero a la vez serio y decidido. Aun con mi mano en su mejilla fui acercándome hasta depositar un beso en su mentón, luego bese con delicadeza el resto de su piel que cubría su tráquea. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando ese mismo recorrido lo volví hacer lentamente, pero ahora con la punta de la lengua._

La agarre con las dos manos el rostro y la empuje con delicadeza hacia atrás, su rostro miraba hacia el cielo. Mordí, lamí y bese sus hombros, la clavícula y su cuello, de pronto se alejo riendo y encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —sonreí, se veía tan linda.

—Es que tu… barbilla me da cosquillas… —dijo recuperando el aliento.

—No he tenido tiempo de rasurarme —le dije encogiéndome de hombros, me miro y volvió a reír—. Ahora ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tus expresiones… son igual de hermosas que antes —sonrió y tomo entre sus manos mi rostro—. Detrás de tu madurez sigues teniendo el mismo aire de ternura en tus expresiones.

—¿Lo crees?

—No lo creo…—me jalo hacia ella quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro—, lo afirmo.

_Pose mis labios en los sus labios, rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo su cuello acercándolo a mí moviendo los labios al compás de los suyos, mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su vientre y su pecho por debajo de la tela. Pude sentir unos no muy marcados músculos que se tensaban al roce de mis dedos. Él iba a decir algo cuando lo interrumpí._

—_Tampoco tienes tiempo para hacer ejercicio —sonrió de lado._

_Dejo de besarme cuando mi mano salió por el cuello de la camisa y acaricié su barbilla con mis dedos._

—_Pero tengo mucho tiempo para estar contigo._

Nos enfrascamos en un beso largo, cambiando en cada separación la posición de la cabeza para poder disfrutar el sabor del otro. Ella disfrutaba de mi piel mientras yo seguía peleando con los endemoniados botones de su camisón. Acerco sus labios a mi oído y me explico detalladamente cómo desabotonarle el camisón. Sorprendido y acalorado asentí, ella empezó a besarme el cuello y hacer pequeños círculos en mi vientre con su dedo índice. A pesar de las instrucciones no pude ni desabotonar el primer botón. Desesperado por tocar su piel, por mi mente se cruzo la idea de tocar sus pálidos muslos que estaban desnudos por la posición en la que estábamos pero recordé lo que le había dicho en el Gran Salón, que no volvería a tocarla de esa manera.

_Por unos momentos sus manos dejaron de intentar desabrochar los botones, deje lo que estaba haciendo y lo mire. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en mis caderas. Parecía tener una lucha mental ya que gruñía como contestándose así mismo._

—_¿Hiccup? —saque mi mano y lo tome de los brazos—. ¿Qué te sucede?_

_Choco delicadamente su frente con la mía sin abrir los ojos, esbozo una hermosa sonrisa y comenzó a reír. _

—_Creo que no voy a poder cumplir mi palabra…. de no tocarte como hace unas horas —comento abriendo los ojos, tenían un brillo particular._

—_Hay más piel en otras partes de mi… —abrí los ojos como platos ¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?_

Elsa tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo.

—¿Qué?

—Hay más piel que puedes tocar —dijo avergonzada.

Se veía tan hermosa de esa forma, hace rato estaba tan intensa y ahora tan tímida. Puso sus puños en el pecho y evito verme a los ojos. Agarre su mentón, me miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—No quiero ser el único de los dos que disfrute el roce del otro —susurre.

Me perdí en su mirada y sin darme cuenta sus manos guiaban a las mías hasta sus rodillas, luego a sus muslos y viceversa. Asentí y seguí el mismo recorrido por los costados lentamente, sentí su piel fría entre mis manos. No deje de ver su rostro que estaba coloreado de un hermoso carmín. De sus muslos pase a sus caderas donde ella reacciono con un respingo después llegue a su cintura.

_El movimiento de sus manos era tan hipnótico que cuando llego a mis caderas mi cerebro me despertó de mi letargo y reaccione con un respingo, después llego a mi cintura y me miro._

—_Sí no te gusta puedo detenerme —dijo con voz ronca._

_En dos segundos ya lo tenía abrazado del cuello, con el cuerpo y los labios casi fusionados a él. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda por debajo de la ropa, no quise quedarme atrás y una de mis manos paso por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su vientre luego un costado hasta llegar a su cálida espalda. Su lengua me invitaba a abrir la boca para dejarla pasar, lo hice y una oleada de calor inundo todo mi cuerpo. _

La situación se estaba volviendo tan intensa que comencé a sentir cosas raras en mi centro. ¿Así que a esto se le llama excitación?

_Estaba acalorada, desesperada y húmeda en un lugar donde nunca creí estarlo. _

Deseaba hacerla mía, la amo pero y si ¿Ella a mi no? La jale hacia atrás por las caderas.

—Elsa —jadee.

—No… podemos… seguir —dijo entre jadeos.

Mi nariz rozaba la suya, abrió la boca para decir algo pero atrape sus labios con los míos_._

—¿No quieres seguir? —pregunte.

—Claro que quiero seguir…. pero…

—No podemos… lo sé… no sabes cuánto te deseo…porque todo mi ser, te ama a ti… Elsa yo te a…. —fui interrumpido por su dedo índice.

—Shh.

De pronto algo a lo lejos llamo mi atención.

—_¿Hiccup? —tenía fruncido el ceño y miraba hacia el vacío._

—_Elsa… podrías bajarte —me ordeno con calma, creo que debió a ver visto mi impresión por sus palabras porque me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de pararme._

_Tomo el catalejo para ver qué era lo que estaba a unos cuentos metros de distancia. _

—_Vete a casa y quédate ahí —dijo alterado tomándome de los hombros._

_¿Qué era lo que había visto?_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por esperar tanto y solo les aviso que ya estoy subiendo otro fic… y si es hiccelsa! se llama ****Cómo conseguirle novio a tu hermana sin morir congelada en el intento.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!**_


	13. Este puede ser mi final Parte 1

**«Capítulo 12. Este puede ser mi final. Parte 1.»**

_**Narrador**_

"Tienes que entretener a los niños mientras esta la fiesta no queremos que pase lo de la ultima vez" resonaron las palabras de Valka en su cabeza, Bocón tenia la responsabilidad de llevarse de ahí a los niños menores de catorce. Él tenia muchas ganas de participar en al fiesta pero no era tan malo cuidar a quince párvulos* el más grande tenia apenas catorce y la mas pequeña cinco. La única idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue llevarlos a dar un paseo en el bosque, así les enseñaría cómo sobrevivir si se pierden.

Todos ataviados con sus abrigos, unas hachas dobles pequeñas y unas cuantas espadas, se adentraron a lo más oscuro del bosque. Caminaron todos en fila mientras Bocón hablaba con inspiración sobre que y no comer del suelo, de cómo hacer una fogata, qué hacer si se encontraban en el camino a un ala cambiante o cualquier otro dragón salvaje. Los mas grandes estaban aburridos, los más pequeños no cabían en si mismos porque para unos era su primera incursión en los temas de sobrevivencia vikinga y de dragones.

Bocón estaba tan absorto en sus palabras que no se había dado cuenta que Harald, Egther y la pequeña Igna, los tres hermanos de 13, 11 y 5 años, se habían escapado. Los tres vagaban sin rumbo fijo, perdiéndose entre los arboles.

—Ya estoy cansada —vocifero la pequeña Igna que iba agarrada de su hermano mayor Harald.

—Nos insististe tanto de que fuéramos a la playa del lado Este ¿para qué al final te echaras para atrás? —replico Egther con enojo.

Todos amaban la pequeña Igna por ser la ultima niña en nacer ya que casi todos los vikingos casados pasaban de los cuarenta y algunos ya no podían tener hijos, además de que los vikingos jóvenes después de poder montar dragones decidieron no tener responsabilidades que no fueran el de cuidar un dragón. Unas horas atrás Igna había persuadido a sus hermanos de llevarla a la playa Este de Berk, ya que decía ella que allí había visto un muñeco de nieve parlanchín que jugaba con la arena, sus curiosos hermanos le dijeron que irían en la noche cuando todos dormían para no llamar la atención y de ser cierto lo del muñeco quedárselo ellos y guardar el secreto.

Cuando estaban apunto de llegar Egther jalo a su hermana y se fueron a esconder en uno de los arbustos cercanos. Harald les hizo señas de no salir hasta que volviera, camino entre los otros arbustos tratando de que no lo vieran. Y ahí estaba el muñeco de nieve parlanchín que Igna había visto, jugaba con unas piedras y la arena, riendo. Igna no pudo más con su curiosidad y salió corriendo hacia él.

—Hola —grito para que la viera.

—Hola —dijo agitando sus manitas y corriendo para encontrarse con la niña.

—Me llamo Igna y ¿tu?

—Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calientitos —se abrazaron.

Harald y Egther llegaron a su encuentro, Harald por su parte quito una de las ramas de Olaf y la examino, ¿Qué era y qué hacia en Berk? De pronto la ramita se movió y la dejo caer asustado. Olaf volvió a poner la rama en su lugar.

—Hola, soy Olaf —repitió.

—Ellos son Harald —señalo al rubio—, y Egther —dijo señalando al pelinegro.

—Mucho gusto —agito las ramitas con entusiasmo.

—¿De donde vienes? —pregunto Harald.

—Vengo de Arendelle.

—¿Así que vienes de donde es la Reina Elsa? —pregunto con entusiasmo Igna.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—¿Venias con ella? —pregunto esta vez Egther.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—¿Siempre contestas así? —Harald se estaba exasperando.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

Los dos chicos se miraron frustrados.

—Olaf ¿Qué eres de la Reina Elsa? —pregunto Igna con paciencia.

—Ella me creo y creo esta nevada personal —señalo la nube de su cabeza—, para mí.

—Así que ella es tu mamá —afirmo Igna—, ¡Ella tiene poderes de hielo y nieve!

—Sí —grito feliz Olaf.

—Eso es… ¡Genial! —gritaron los tres.

Cada uno comenzó a llevar cosas para jugar, nadie los interrumpiría porque todos estaban ocupados con la fiesta o eso creían ellos.

«»

Habían estado preparando todo desde que visitaron a la bruja, les había dado lineamientos que debían llevar a cabo sí su jefe quería obtener los poderes de Elsa. Una cuadrilla de hombres desembarcarían sigilosamente por el lado Este de Berk y esperarían. Cinco barcazas con hombres armados hasta los dientes se esparcirían en el lado Oeste para atacar cuando se les diera la señal, otra cuadrilla se escondería entre el bosque y tomaría como rehén a cualquiera que pasara, por el sur dos cuadrillas de hombres esperarían a cualquier vikingo residente de Berk que pensara escapar. El ataque se haría por el Norte, ¿Por qué dejarse ver? Si los vikingos decidían escapar pensando que sólo venían por el frente seria muy fácil, teniéndolos rodeados, lograr su objetivo… matarían a todo aquel vikingo fuera viejo, adulto, adolecente o infante, no quedaría ni uno vivo salvo unos cuantos rehenes para que la Reina saliera y sí no lo hacia tomarían medidas drásticas… utilizarían a los drogones.

Aprovechándose de la neblina y de la oscura noche llevaron a cabo su plan. La cuadrilla que se dirigía al Este estaba preparada para todo, uno de los hombres, que estaba con el catalejo dirigido a Berk, le dijo a su jefe lo que había visto. Un trió de niños vikingos estaban jugando con lo que parecía ser un muñeco de nieve, si su memoria no le fallaba era el mismo muñeco que habían visto el día del secuestro de la Reina, las cosas se estaban poniendo a su favor. Con la ayuda de la neblina y de que los niños estaban absortos de que llegaban hacia ellos, aprovecharon para desembarcar. Tres de los hombres sigilosamente sometieron a los tres niños con violencia. Minutos después de que aquel hombre pusiera al tano a su capitán que había visto a los niños y a el muñeco de nieve, Olaf había ido por más ramas al bosque para hacer una casita con ellas cuando regreso vio a los hombres que apretaban lo cuerpos y las bocas de los niños con fuerza para que dejaran de forcejear y gritar. Igna mordió a uno de sus captores que la soltó al instante, corrió y grito a Olaf que pidiera ayuda, el pobre muñeco y los niños presenciaron una escena terrible… el hombre que tenia retenida a Igna, la tomo de la cabeza mientras ella gritaba

… solo se holló un crujido y un quebrantar de huesos….

…. le había quebrado el cuello de un solo movimiento muriendo en el acto…

»«

Hiccup estaba nervioso y como no estarlo cuando ves que se acercan naves enemigas. Un mes atrás cuando tuvo que ir a Dumbroch para renovar el tratado de comercio entre el reino y la aldea, Fergus ese poderoso hombre enorme y bonachón le había advertido que tuviera cuidado ya que había un gran numero de hombres en barcazas saqueando cualquier tierra que se les pusiera enfrente y matando brutalmente a aquel que le pusiera frente, había descrito a la perfección el diseño de las naves y la constitución anatómica de los hombres. Su reino nunca fue atacado pero tuvieron que ayudar al clan Macguffin que había sido saqueado por completo, por desgracia el Lord Macguffin fue gravemente herido y aun seguía delicado de salud.

No estaba seguro si eran esos hombres los que el rey Fergus decía pero no iba a arriesgar la vida de su pueblo. Lo primero que s ele ocurrió fue decirle a Elsa que se fuera a casa para y que se quedara ahí, no iba a perderla otra vez y mucho menos si ahora fuera para siempre. Lo segundo era ir al otro mirador donde esa noche Eret vigilaba, dar el llamado al pueblo para que se preparara de lo peor, tercero sobrevolar las naves junto con Astrid, Patapez y Eret para así tener una mejor visión sobre y asegurarse que es enemigo o amigo.

—¿Hiccup? —se sobresalto cuando Elsa lo llamo por su nombre en un tono temeroso, no había dejado de agarrarla de los hombros y le tomó nos segundos percatarse de que a su alrededor comenzaba a hacer un frío terrible. Pego sus labios a las de ella de forma temblorosa y desesperada, tenia miedo de lo que podía venir.

—Todo va ha estar bien —dijo con la frente pegada a la de ella—. Ve y resguárdate en la casa, cuando las cosas pasen iré a buscarte —continuo con voz temblorosa—. Vienen unos barcos con ornamentos que nunca había visto y necesito saber a qué vienen iré con Eret al otro mirador.

—Déjame ver… por… si los reconozco —le entrego el catalejo y cuando miro hacia el mar le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Elsa estaba temblando pero no de frio, ella sabia muy bien que vendría lo había presentido meses atrás pero nunca pensó que fuera en Berk. Ese obstinado hombre la seguía y lo sabía desde que desembarco hacia los pueblos del Norte, podía sentirlo en el aire, en el lúgubre ir y venir de las olas que golpeaban el barco. No podía dejar a Hiccup que peleara contra ellos sabiendo lo sanguinarios que eran, la ultima vez que habían atracado Arendelle tuvo muchas bajas militares y de civiles, pero lo peor era que no tenían consideración con los niños, con ellos eran más brutales. Atacaron de noche y la habían secuestrado, para cuando regreso después de la extraña escena en la cueva Anna la recibía llorando y Kristoff con una tristeza inmensa dibujada en su rostro… no solo les quitaron la mitad de sus barcos y de provisiones, también atacaron el orfanato quemándolo por dentro con todo y niños. Anna le describió el horror que tuvo cuando vio la escena, llamas saliendo de las ventanas, niños pequeños gritando por ayuda y ellos sin poder socorrerlos. Un niño prendido en llamas pedía a gritos que lo salvaran desde una de las ventanas, segundos después los gritos habían cesado y el pequeño que golpeaba la ventana fue cayendo hasta desaparecer entre las llamas. Una jovencita que trabaja en el orfanato por la desesperación de no poder salir se tiro desde la parte de arriba de la edificación cayendo al vacio y encontrándose con la piedra caliza del suelo.

—Iré contigo —Hiccup iba a responder cuando ella le puso el dedo índice en los labios—, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta que puedo ser mucho más persistente que Anna.

—Muy bien, pero si son enemigos te vas ¿Entendido? —no quiso discutir con ella. La ayudo a bajar y se dirigieron al mirador del noroeste.

Eret llevaba apenas una hora en el mirador y se había llevado un gran plato con diferentes tipos de pescado para poder soportar estar despierto durante casi siete horas, no le importaba tener que estar despierto pero el hambre es atroz y no podía dejar el puesto por unos minutos. De pronto recordó que no había alimentado a Skullcrusher, cuando volteo a ver a su dragón este tenía cara de pocos amigos. Lo miro, luego a su plato y así sucesivamente.

—Lo que se caiga será tuyo —dijo señalando el plato que descansaba en la mesa que había hecho para poder al menos pasar el tiempo escribiendo o comiendo.

El dragón bufo y lo miro con altivez, Eret descubrió lo que iba a hacer. Los dos corrieron hacia la mesa, la cola de Skullcrusher derribo a Eret en solo dos segundos, cuando él pudo levantarse su dragón lo miraba con aires de grandeza… ya había tirado el plato con todo y mesa.

—Es todo tuyo —entrecerró los ojos.

Skullcrusher hizo un sonido que parecía una extraña y horrorosa carcajada y se dispuso comer.

—ERET —eran dos voces, una algo nasal y otra demasiado femenina y aguda.

En primer estancia pensaría que eran Ruffnut y Tuffnut que iban a molestarlo como cada noche que le tocaba vigilar, Ruff argumentaba que quería estar con él y Tuff lo hacia solo por molestar, pero la rubia no tenia ese tono melodioso y la voz del rubio era más gruesa. Se recargo con las manos en el alfeizar del barandal y dirigió la vista al suelo. Por la altura y por la oscuridad lo único que podía ver era dos siluetas. Skullcrusher gruño al ver a su jinete en esa posición y se acerco a mirar, cuando bajo la mirada su posición de ataque se volvió uno más relajado.

—Somos nosotros déjanos subir —Hiccup zafó la empuñadura que estaba anclada en su pierna, desenvainó la hoja, la prendió en llamas y la movió lentamente dejando ver sus caras.

—Haya va —contesto Eret tirando una escalera de cuerda—.Primero las damas —grito.

Elsa subió con cuidado y sin mirar hacia abajo, Hiccup venia atrás de ella. A salvo en las alturas Hiccup le explico a Eret la situación, éste último frunció el ceño y le explico a Hiccup que no había visto nada debido a la neblina pero que si lo requería él y Skullcrusher sobrevolarían el lugar. Al joven Haddock le extraño el dato de la neblina.

—Sera mejor que yo lo haga, creo que siendo el jefe no debería arriesgar la vida de alguno de mis amigos —miro al dragón—, vamos Skullcrusher.

El jinete y el dragón salieron volando del lugar a la dirección en la que Hiccup había visto las barcazas. Pasaron los minutos y no había señales de ninguno de los dos, Elsa sentía que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Eret se dio cuenta de que Elsa estaba preocupada.

—Él sabe cuidarse, además esta con Skullcrusher —le dijo condescendientemente.

—Eso espero —susurro.

Sobrevolaron el lugar entre la neblina, pero había lago extraño en es fenómeno. Lo que se suponía ser neblina parecía más humo ya que le calaba en los ojos, en la garganta, nariz y en los pulmones. Dio dos palmadas en un costado de la dura piel del dragón para que bajara un poco más. La neblina era humo, alrededor de las barcazas que estaban llenos de hombres armados y con las características que le había dado Fergus, habían barcos pequeños con dos hombres en cada uno avivando una hoguera la quera causaba la "neblina". Llevaban armas grandes como las que Drago usaba para atrapar dragones. Sera posible que….

—Hay que ir por los demás, despertar al pueblo —dijo al desmontar el dragón—, y hay que ir con bocón por armas.

—Bocón esta con los niños en el bosque —comento Eret.

—Ve y búscalos, lleva a los niños a los túneles y regresas aquí —se dirigió a Eret.

—¿Y yo qué hago? —pregunto Elsa mirando a los dos vikingos esperando una respuesta.

—Tú… —Hiccup dudo por unos momentos.

—Puede ir conmigo por Bocón y los niños —contesto Eret mirando directamente a Hiccup.

Después de meditarlo Hiccup acepto a regañadientes la idea de que Elsa fuera con Eret a buscara Bocón. Los tres bajaron a la herrería a buscar las armas, Hiccup tomo una espada, Eret una hacha doble y Elsa una pequeña daga. Los dos vikingos la miraron extrañados por su elección.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Nada —contestaron en unisonó.

Eret y Elsa se dispusieron a salir de la herrería cuando Hiccup agarro el brazo de Eret haciéndolo girar.

—Sí las cosas se ponen feas —susurro Hiccup—. Llévatela de aquí junto con los niños.

—No me la llevare por qué nada se pondrá mal —contesto Eret.

—Eso espero —dijo para sí Hiccup mirando irse a Eret y Elsa.

«»

En conjunto Bocón y los jóvenes vikingos buscaban a los tres niños perdidos. Llevaban apenas media hora y no aprecian. No era extraño de los hermanos Erlingson desaparecieran a las altas horas de la noche, querían parecerse a los gemelos Thorson, pero esa vez se habían llevado a su hermanita. Endill grito con todas sus fuerzas, parecía un alarido de un perro herido más que un grito de una niña de doce años. Bocón y los demás niños corrieron hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos. Al llegar vario de los niños gritaban de terror…

Tres cuerpecitos inertes en la arena, Bocón se acerco a ellos descubriendo la fatídica escena. Egther ya hacía en la arena con una herida profunda en la yugular, Igna tenía quebrado el cuello ni uno de los dos niños respiraba. Tenían los ojos abiertos pintados de terror. Un quejido hizo saltar a casi todos los presentes. Harald que estaba a unos metros de los otros dos cuerpos se quejaba, Bocón corrió hacia el chico que solo tenia una herida en un costado de su estomago.

—Hijo —exclamó Bocón tomando al niño en brazos.

—No… ell….igg —apenas podía articular palabras debido a que sangre salía de su boca.

—No hables, pronto iremos a que te curen —dijo Bocón tratando de no llorar.

Los demás niños lo rodearon para saber cómo estaba su compañero de juegos. Además de la herida en un costado, tenia el cuello lleno de pequeñas heridas, el cuerpo mallugado debido por los golpes que le habían propinado.

—Ellos…. —dijo entrecortadamente—. Ellos.

—¿Qué cosa hijo? —pregunto Bocón acercando más su oído a la boca del niño.

—Ellos…están….aquí…ellos están….escondidos…—señalo el bosque.

De pronto varios hombres salieron de su escondite desenvainado sus espadas y alzando sus hachas dobles. Los niños gritaron de horror y se fueron a refugiar detrás de Bocón. Éste dejo en el suelo al rubio que había muerto después de decir sus últimas palabras, enfurecido agarro su hacha y se fue contra los hombres.

—VAYANSE DE AQUÍ —grito a los niños.

No pudieron correr, los hombres los habían tomado antes de que sus piernas respondieran. Bocón forcejeaba con los hombres, gritaba que soltaran a los niños hasta que el jefe de los hombres se harto. Solo se escucho el sonido de una espada atravesar la carne. Bocón tomo el filo saliente de la espada y se acerco al hombre.

—No saldrás de aquí vivo —dijo con enojo sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

—Error, el que no saldrá de aquí vivo eres tu —dicho esto clavo más profundo al espada en el estomago de Bocón y con una daga lo degolló.

«»

_Lo sé, lo sé prometí que seria largo pero tengo demasiada tarea y hasta ahora pude escribir lo demás. Espero que les guste, no se preocupen puede que tarde en subir pero no dejare muerto este fic ni los otros. Gracias por esperar y por sus comentarios. BESOS!_


End file.
